Coeur de Glace
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Marinette était en retard pour son dernier jour de classe avant les vacances de noël parce qu'elle avait eu une panne d'oreiller. Encore. Toujours. La journée commençait bien… [Fic épisode] - Ajout d'un bonus.
1. Coeur de Glace

Pour _Draki Shevio Nalombre_ , ma victime de cette édition 2017 du Secret Santa organisé par le Forum Francophone. Joyeux noël et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. J'espère que cet OS te plaira et que tu me pardonneras la présence d'OC mais… J'avais besoin d'un super-vilain…

.

* * *

 **Cœur de Glace**

 **.**

 **.**

Marinette était en retard pour aller au collège. Encore. Toujours. Mais pas à cause de l'attaque soudaine d'un akuma cette fois ou pas directement en tout cas. C'était juste que la dernière attaque en date avait eu lieu en plein milieu de la nuit. C'était une chose qui arrivait rarement, heureusement, mais qui arrivait tout de même de temps en temps au grand déplaisir de Marinette qui avait donc dû sacrifier quelques heures de sommeil pour poursuivre dans tout Paris un pseudo comte Dracula du nom de prince Nosferal en compagnie de Chat Noir. Marinette n'avait été de retour chez elle que vers trois ou quatre heures du matin. Elle s'était péniblement trainée jusqu'à son lit et s'était rapidement écroulée dessus alors qu'elle était déjà à moitié endormie. Elle avait cru entendre Tikki l'appeler et lui dire, sans doute, d'enfiler son pyjama mais elle l'avait ignorée. Elle était bien là où elle était, enfin dans son lit, et elle s'était donc profondément endormie puis tout d'un coup, elle avait entendu la voix de sa mère et le bruit de la trappe qui menait à sa chambre s'ouvrir. Le matin était arrivé. Son réveil avait bien dû sonner à un moment ou à un autre mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu et sans l'appel de sa mère, elle aurait certainement continué à dormir un peu ou peut-être même beaucoup. Marinette était donc maintenant en retard pour son dernier jour de classe avant les vacances de noël parce qu'elle avait eu une panne d'oreiller. Encore. Toujours.

La journée commençait bien.

Elle avait au moins réussi à échapper à une énième conversation avec ses parents sur ses nombreux retards et absences qu'elle ne réussissait pas toujours très bien à justifier. Elle comprenait parfaitement leur inquiétude et elle se doutait bien que la conversation à laquelle elle avait échappé finirait par avoir lieu à un moment ou à un autre mais elle ne voyait qu'une chose pour le moment. Elle y avait échappé et elle allait pouvoir se préparer à cette discussion qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Le seul problème : qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir leur dire ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation après tout et comme d'habitude, elle allait certainement leur assurer qu'elle allait faire bien attention et que ces retards et absences ne se reproduiraient plus. Elle ne mentait pas réellement quand elle leur disait ce genre de chose. Les retards et les absences allaient bel et bien cesser pendant un moment, un moment qui serait plus ou moins long. Tout dépendait du Papillon.

Marinette se demandait parfois si Chat Noir rencontrait des problèmes similaires. C'était certainement le cas. Ils étaient dans la même galère après tout. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui en parler à l'occasion ? Peut-être pourraient-ils même échanger quelques trucs là-dessus entre deux attaques d'akuma ?

Le collège Françoise Dupont était maintenant en vue. Elle en aurait presque poussé un soupir de soulagement mais elle préférait le réserver pour le moment où elle serait tranquillement assise à sa place, à côté d'Alya et juste derrière Adrien.

Adrien…

Non. Non. Non. Plus tard. D'abord entrer dans le collège puis traverser la cour où elle vit quelques élèves et professeurs commencer à installer tables, chaises, estrade et sapin de noël pour la fête qui aurait lieu pendant l'après-midi. Ensuite, aller jusqu'à la salle où elle avait cours de français et y jeter un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier que mademoiselle Bustier avait bien le dos tourné. Enfin, y entrer et s'installer à sa place sans se faire repérer.

Mademoiselle Bustier avait bel et bien le dos tourné pour le moment.

La journée se poursuivait mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

Mais Marinette n'était pas encore arrivée à sa place.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Chloé et Sabrina qui étaient les seules élèves qui oseraient la dénoncer à leur professeure. Les deux amies semblaient toutes les deux bien trop occupées à regarder le téléphone de Chloé pour faire attention à Marinette pour le moment.

Une bonne chose. Encore.

Marinette se glissa dans la salle de classe sur la pointe de pieds et sous le regard amusé ou inquiet d'une bonne partie de ses camarades.

Un pas…

« Vous êtes sûrement déjà au courant du déroulement de la fête de cet après-midi mais on m'a demandé de vous le rappeler… »

Deux pas…

« Nous avons rendez-vous dans la cour du collège à partir de treize heures. Le club Chorale… »

Cinq pas…

« Le club Théâtre prendra ensuite le relais puis… »

Dix pas…

« Ce sera ensuite le tour des clubs de Kendo et d'Escrime qui se sont associés pour… »

Marinette était presque arrivée à sa place.

« Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, il est grand temps de vous installer à votre place. Nous parlerons de cet énième retard lorsque le cours sera terminé. »

Marinette s'arrêta et se retourna. Son regarda croisa celui de mademoiselle Bustier. Elle baissa aussitôt la tête, murmura de rapides excuses et se retourna pour obéir à l'ordre qu'on venait de lui donner tout en ignorant la remarque que ne manqua pas de faire Chloé à propos de son retard.

« Je vous prie de garder votre opinion à ce sujet pour vous, mademoiselle Bourgeois. » ajouta la professeure alors que Marinette s'asseyait.

Marinette la remercia mentalement de cette intervention tout en sortant ses affaires.

« Bien essayé. » murmura Alya.

Nino se retourna.

« Un de ces jours, tu y arriveras. » chuchota-t-il.

Elle les remercia de leurs encouragements tout en se demandant si c'était bien la bonne chose à faire. Elle était en retard et parce qu'elle était en retard, elle essayait régulièrement de se faufiler en cours. Ce comportement méritait-il vraiment des encouragements ? Mais mieux valait sans doute ne pas y penser pour le moment et s'intéresser enfin à ce qu'était en train de raconter mademoiselle Bustier.

Deux minutes…

Non. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose manquait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle arrivait en retard en cours. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'elle échangeait quelques mots avec Alya et Nino après avoir été prise en flagrant délit par leur professeure. Mais quelque chose était différent aujourd'hui.

Adrien !

D'habitude, Adrien se retournait toujours avec Nino mais aujourd'hui, il était resté assis, les yeux tournés vers le tableau, main sur la joue et tête légèrement penchée. Nino remarqua très vite le trouble de Marinette et lui dit à mi-voix :

« T'inquiètes pas. Il est juste en train de dormir. »

Après lui avoir fait un petit clin d'œil, Nino reporta enfin son attention vers le tableau. Marinette commença à se pencher sur le côté pour essayer d'apercevoir le visage endormi d'Adrien. Une erreur évidemment. Elle se pencha tellement qu'elle serait tombée du banc si Alya ne l'avait pas attrapée par le bras.

Adrien ne se réveilla qu'à la fin du cours de français. Marinette était inquiète. Adrien était-il malade ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dormir ainsi en cours après tout.

« Je sais que je n'arrête pas de vous le rappeler, dit mademoiselle Bustier alors que ses élèves commençaient à ranger leurs affaires, mais rendez-vous à treize heures dans la cour de l'école. Chants interprétés par le club Chorale puis pièce de théâtre par le club du même nom avant de passer à une démonstration de kendo et d'escrime. Il y aura ensuite le discours de madame Françoise Dupont que Monsieur Damoclès a invité pour cette fête et nous finirons la journée par la distribution du cadeau de noël que vous fait le collège. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

La professeure ajouta rapidement :

« Monsieur Agreste, restez ici. Je désire vous parler. »

Elle regarda ensuite Marinette.

« Et ça ne veut pas dire que je vous ai oublié, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. »

Marinette s'en était évidemment doutée. Alya lui sourit tout en lui faisant un petit signe de la main pour l'encourager puis elle sortit de leur salle de cours. Nino la suivit après avoir posé une main qui se voulait sans doute rassurante sur l'épaule d'Adrien qui n'avait pas l'air encore très bien réveillé.

« Approchez-vous tous les deux. »

Ils obéirent.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » leur demanda ensuite leur professeure.

Adrien baissa la tête. Marinette commença à balbutier quelques explications sans queue ni tête. Elle se tut rapidement puis baissa la tête, elle aussi.

« Ce n'est pas votre premier retard, Marinett,e et ce n'est pas non plus la première fois que je vous surprends à dormir pendant mon cours, Adrien. »

Silence.

« D'autres professeurs m'ont rapporté un comportement similaire de votre part »

Silence. Toujours.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Les deux adolescents restèrent encore et toujours silencieux.

« Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne me dîtes pas ce qui ne va pas.

-Tout… Tout va bien, dit alors Marinette. C'est… C'est juste que comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'aide parfois mes parents à la boulangerie avant de partir et… Et le temps passe si vite que je ne m'en rends pas compte et… »

Était-elle la seule à penser que cette explication n'avait rien de convaincant ? Mais mademoiselle Bustier ne chercha pas à discuter ces excuses.

« Et vous, monsieur Agreste ? » demanda mademoiselle Bustier.

Adrien releva enfin la tête.

« Je… J'ai juste eu un peu plus de shooting ces derniers temps. Avec noël qui approche. Vous… Est-ce que vous allez le dire à mon père ? »

Mademoiselle Bustier soupira.

« Non. Pas pour le moment. Je voulais juste vous parler à tous les deux avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je sais que je me répète mais s'il y a le moindre problème, vous pouvez me le dire. »

Ce fut encore un silence qui suivit ces mots. La professeure n'en parut pas surprise.

« Vous êtes tous les deux des élèves sérieux. Pour le moment, je vais donc me contenter de vous demander de rectifier ce comportement et je vais vous donner une légère sanction. »

Marinette promit aussitôt de faire tout son possible pour ne plus arriver en retard, une promesse qu'elle allait sûrement finir par faire à ses parents également de toute façon. Adrien inclina simplement la tête.

« Monsieur Damoclès m'a demandé de désigner un ou deux élèves pour guider madame Dupont quand elle arrivera au collège, ce sera donc vous deux. Elle doit arriver un peu avant la fin de votre dernier cours de la matinée… »

Mademoiselle Bustier commença à chercher dans ses papiers leur emploi du temps.

« Nous avons Arts plastiques, l'informa Adrien.

-C'est vrai. Le cours aurait dû être supprimé mais madame Fries a demandé qu'il soit déplacé. N'oubliez pas de lui dire que vous devez partir plus tôt. Rejoignez ensuite monsieur Damoclès dans son bureau. Il accueillera madame Dupont avec vous puis il devrait vous laisser seuls avec elle.

-D'accord mademoiselle. » répondit Adrien.

Marinette resta silencieuse. La punition de mademoiselle Bustier n'avait rien d'une punition. On lui demandait de rester avec Adrien. Elle était aux anges. C'est donc sur un petit nuage et sous l'œil quelque peu intrigué d'Adrien qu'elle quitta leur salle de cours pour se diriger vers l'une des salles de physique-chimie où elle s'assit à côté d'Alya avec un soupir heureux.

« Ok… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec mademoiselle Bustier ?

-Adrien va m'aider à accueillir madame Dupont… » répondit Marinette d'une voix rêveuse.

Note pour plus tard, pensez à envoyer un cadeau de noël à mademoiselle Bustier, se dit Alya tandis que le cours commençait. Ce dernier se passa sans le moindre incident notable. Marinette avait peut-être commencé à piquer du nez deux ou trois fois mais elle avait toujours réussi à se réveiller avant de réellement s'endormir, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas d'Adrien apparemment.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit ? demanda Nino à Adrien en sortant du cours de physique-chimie.

-Hack Mod 5.

-La course-poursuite avec le camion ? »

Adrien acquiesça.

« Ouais, je comprends. Il m'a fallu des heures pour la réussir aussi. »

Nino aperçut alors Alya et Marinette et pressa le pas en criant :

« Attends Alya, faut qu'on parle de l'exposé d'histoire ! »

Alya s'arrêta. Marinette qui était avec elle fit de même. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent.

Calme. Elle devait rester calme…

Marinette n'était peut-être plus aussi fébrile qu'avant quand Adrien s'approchait d'elle et elle était presque capable d'avoir une conversation intelligible avec lui maintenant mais ça restait Adrien. Elle préféra donc rester silencieuse tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les quatre vers leur cours suivant au rythme de la conversation d'Alya et de Nino sur leur exposé d'histoire, conversation dans laquelle intervenait parfois Adrien. Marinette était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que la discussion des trois autres élèves avait changé.

« Je suis sûr que ça va vous paraître idiot mais je croyais qu'on ne donnait que des noms de gens morts aux écoles.

-C'est le cas la plupart du temps.

-C'est qui exactement cette Françoise Dupont ? »

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre à la question que venait de poser Adrien.

« Mon pauvre Adrichou ! s'exclama Chloé en se collant contre lui. C'est toi qui vas devoir guider cette vieille sorcière ! »

Alya leva les yeux au ciel.

« Parce qu'évidemment, tu la connais…

-Bien sûr que je la connais ! Papa l'a invité à dîner avec nous, hier soir. Elle a passé son temps à l'interroger sur cet employé de mairie que papa a renvoyé.

-Tu veux dire l'employé de mairie qui est actuellement interrogé par la police pour des histoires de pots de vin ?

-Comme si je m'intéressais à ça. » répliqua Chloé avec un mouvement évasif de la main.

Marinette voyait de quelle affaire il était question. On en avait beaucoup parlé dans les journaux ces derniers temps et un certain nombre de politiciens, dont un couple tristement célèbre pour ce genre de choses, étaient accusés d'avoir trempés dans cette affaire.

« Chloé, tu te rends compte qu'elle n'a pas interrogé ton père par hasard ? Elle faisait juste son boulot.

-Son travail ? Elle est vieille. Elle est sûrement à la retraite. »

Alya leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« Et son horrible chien a essayé de me mordre en plus ! s'écria ensuite Chloé.

-On se demande bien pourquoi… »

Chloé ignora l'intervention d'Alya et poursuivit son monologue sur l'horrible dîner de la veille tandis qu'ils se dirigeant vers leur cours d'arts plastique. Elle enchaîna ensuite sur Françoise Dupont et son manque de reconnaissance puisque sans son père, elle n'aurait certainement jamais eu un collège à son nom. Personne n'écouta vraiment ce qu'elle disait, à part Sabrina.

« Tu as l'air de savoir plein de trucs sur Françoise Dupont, dit Marinette à Alya tandis qu'ils entraient dans la salle d'arts plastiques.

-C'est une journaliste. Elle est assez célèbre pour les reportages qu'elle a fait dans les années quatre-vingt à l'étranger puis pour son travail d'investigation dans les milieux politiques et industriels dans les années quatre-vingt-dix mais quand elle était plus jeune…

-Je suis certaine que ces révélations n'ont rien à voir avec une quelconque forme d'art, mademoiselle Césaire, et que la poursuite de votre conversation peut donc attendre la fin de mon cours.

-Désolée madame Fries. » dit Alya en s'installant à sa table.

Elle ajouta ensuite à mi-voix :

« On en reparle à la fin du cours.

-On pourra pas, lui rappela Marinette à voix basse. J'accueille madame Dupont avec Adrien. »

Une information qu'Adrien était d'ailleurs en train de rapporter à leur professeure qui parut contrariée par cette nouvelle pendant un court instant. Un petit sourire finit tout de même par apparaître sur son visage avant qu'elle ne dise :

« Si vous devez partir plus tôt, nous commencerons par vous deux pour la présentation de vos projets personnels. »

Rose leva alors la main.

« Oui ?

-La chorale est le premier club à passer cet après-midi et monsieur Zimmer aimerait qu'on fasse une dernière répétition avant la fête.

-Vous avez donc vous aussi besoin de partir plus tôt... »

Rose acquiesça. La professeure soupira.

« Les élèves de la chorale, levez la main. »

Quatre mains se levèrent immédiatement.

« Nous procéderons donc dans cet ordre. Adrien. Marinette. Ivan. Juleka. Rose. Mylène. Puis nous poursuivrons avec les autres…

-Et vous madame ? »

Madame Fries posa la main contre son front tout en secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Ivan, combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire de lever la main avant de parler ? »

Ivan murmura dans un souffle qu'il ne recommencerait pas.

« Et je commencerai, Ivan. »

La professeure alla ensuite chercher un sac au fond de la salle qu'elle apporta jusqu'à la table qu'elle avait installée devant le tableau avant que le cours ne commence.

« Je vous avais demandé de réaliser une installation qui vous représente puis de nous la montrer en nous donnant quelques explications à son sujet. »

Madame Fries ne se souvenait que trop bien de la volée de protestations et de refus que ce projet avait suscité un mois plus tôt quand elle le leur avait confié. Elle n'avait réussi à les faire entrer dans le projet que lorsqu'elle leur avait dit qu'elle y participerait également. Le moment était donc venu de leur montrer ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se baissa, ouvrit le sac qui se trouvait sur le sol, et en tira avec précaution une installation faites de tunnels en plastique pour rongeur de taille diverse retenus par des fils de fer et des morceaux de grillage plus ou moins large.

« On dirait Pompidou. » dit Nathaniel sans lever la main.

.O.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »_

 _Nora releva la tête et sourit. Victor était réveillé._

 _« Quelque chose que j'ai confisqué hier. »_

 _Elle posa le cahier qu'elle avait à la main sur son lit. Victor s'en empara et le feuilleta._

 _« C'est un de tes élèves qui a fait ça ? »_

 _Elle acquiesça et lui dit :_

 _« Il est doué n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Plus que toi au même âge, j'ai l'impression. » la taquina-t-il._

 _Elle protesta._

 _.O._

Nathaniel avait vu juste et elle l'en félicita après lui avoir rappelé qu'elle préférait qu'on lève la main quand on voulait intervenir dans son cours.

« L'art a toujours eu beaucoup d'importance pour moi. Depuis que je suis enfant. J'ai commencé à dessiner très tôt. Je n'étais pas très douée au début, il faut bien l'avouer, mais j'ai fini par m'améliorer avec de l'entraînement. Quand j'ai eu votre âge, j'ai découvert l'art contemporain qui a fini par prendre une place très importante dans ma vie. Pour le reste... »

Elle leur fit signe de s'approcher. Les élèves obéirent immédiatement sauf Alix et Kim qui étaient bien trop occupés à faire des signes devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le couloir. A d'autres élèves apparemment qui leur répondaient avec d'amples mouvements de bras.

Si c'étaient encore ces satanés défis…

« Alix ! Kim !

-On arrive, madame. On arrive. »

Les deux élèves finirent par les rejoindre.

« Il y a quelque chose dans les tubes, dit Rose.

-Je… Je crois que ce sont des boules à neige. »

.O.

 _Elle était dans son lit et encore bien trop fatiguée pour pouvoir vraiment bouger après son opération. Une porte s'ouvrit. Elle tourna lentement la tête._

 _Victor… Victor était revenu de sa conférence._

 _Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres puis il sortit quelque chose de son sac._

.O.

Madame Fries donna raison à Mylène puis ajouta :

« J'ai toujours eu envie de voyager mais quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais très malade. Mon mari, en revanche, lui, devait beaucoup voyager pour son travail alors il me ramenait toujours une boule à neige de l'endroit où il était allé. »

Rosa pointa alors la seule boule à neige qui n'était pas dans l'un des tubes et qui était donc la plus visible car simplement entourée par la structure métallique de l'installation.

« Celle-ci est différente. »

Madame Fries acquiesça.

« Victor l'a faite faire spécialement pour moi. Pour nos dix ans de mariage. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge mais ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité non plus.

.O.

 _« Madame Nora Fries ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Un colis pour vous. »_

 _Elle n'attendait aucun colis pourtant mais elle reçut le livreur, signa le papier qu'il lui tendait, reçut le colis puis l'ouvrit dès qu'il fut parti._

 _Victor… Ce cadeau ne pouvait venir que de Victor…_

.O.

Madame Fries inséra sa main avec précaution au niveau de l'endroit où se trouvait la boule à neige qu'elle venait de leur montrer. De la musique s'éleva et la danseuse qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'objet se mit à tourner sur elle-même, tout comme le flocon qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

« Votre mari est trop romantique. Vous avez beaucoup de chance, madame. » dit Rose.

La professeure la remercia après un long moment de silence.

« Ça va. C'est qu'une boule à neige. » grommela Chloé.

Mais cette phrase ne passa pas vraiment inaperçue.

« Quelque chose à dire, Chloé ?

-Non, madame. Rien du tout. »

.O.

 _Elle s'était lancée dans une énième diatribe contre Chloé Bourgeois sous le regard amusé de Victor qui au bout d'un moment se mit même franchement à rire en entendant sa femme lui rapporter les derniers exploits de la fille du maire. Mais soudain les éclats de rire se transformèrent en quinte de toux qui dura… dura…_

 _« Je vais bien Nora. Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. » lui dit-il après que sa quinte de toux fut passé._

 _Elle n'en était pas aussi certaine que lui mais elle ne dit rien._

.O.

« Rejoignez vos places maintenant. » ordonna madame Fries.

Ils mirent un peu de temps à obéir mais finirent par le faire.

« Maintenant que j'ai rempli ma part du marché, c'est à votre tour de me parler de ce que vous avez fait. » dit madame Fries en prenant son installation pour l'emmener sur une table qui se trouvait au fond de la salle.

Elle s'assit ensuite à cette table puis elle déclara :

« C'est donc votre tour, Adrien. »

Il se leva et déposa son installation sur la table qui se trouvait devant le tableau. La professeure ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de voir un appareil photo occuper la place centrale du projet d'Adrien. C'était une énorme partie de sa vie après tout. L'appareil était entouré de quatre autres objets, trois d'entre eux typiquement adolescent. Quant au dernier…

.O.

 _Nora ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son mari. Victor était assis sur son lit d'hôpital, un magazine sur les genoux._

 _« How the mighty have fallen…. »_

 _Victor tourna la tête vers elle. Il souriait._

 _« Je me souviens d'un temps où les rôles étaient inversés. » lui dit-il_

 _Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté de son lit, jeta un coup d'œil au magazine qu'il venait de poser sur sa table de nuit._

 _« Et il y avait déjà un Agreste en couverture à cette époque, lui dit-elle._

 _-Elle était déjà une Agreste à cette époque ?_

 _-Je ne me souviens plus exactement de quand ils se sont mariés… »_

 _Un court silence._

 _« Tu sais que je l'ai comme élève cette année._

 _-Bon élève ?_

 _-Son père fait tout pour qu'il le soit en tout cas. Il a une liste d'activités extra-scolaires longue comme le bras._

 _-Sage ?_

 _-Calme. Très gentil. Hyper protégé certainement. »_

 _Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le magazine._

 _« Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué mais… »_

.O.

Ils ont vraiment le même sourire, se dit la professeure alors qu'Adrien était en train de terminer sa présentation. Il alla ensuite déposer son installation sur la table au fond de la salle, à côté de celle de madame Fries. Marinette prit sa place au tableau. La professeure parcourut rapidement la salle du regard. Les élèves étaient calmes. Enfin, ils étaient aussi calmes que pouvait l'être un élève lors de son dernier cours avant les vacances de noël.

Madame Fries remarqua ensuite que toutes les installations ou presque des élèves portaient les couleurs rouge et noire, avec parfois un peu de vert, des héros de Paris. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas du projet d'Adrien. N'était-il donc pas un de leurs admirateurs comme le reste de ses camarades de classe ? Les couleurs de la coccinelle et du chat noir étaient aussi singulièrement absente de l'installation de Marinette qui trouva bientôt sa place à côté de celle d'Adrien une fois qu'elle eut fini de présenter son travail. C'était tout le contraire de celle de son amie, Alya, qui ressemblait fortement à une publicité géante pour l'héroïne parisienne et le blog qu'elle tenait sur elle. Madame Fries finit bientôt par se rendre compte qu'elle faisait erreur en examinant les deux installations de plus près. Le déclencheur de l'appareil photo qui formait le centre de l'installation d'Adrien était rouge et tacheté de noir. Tacheté de cinq points noirs exactement. Marinette, elle, avait choisi d'utiliser une vieille boîte à couture dont elle avait ouvert certains casiers pour y exposer des gants, qu'elle avait certainement dû coudre elle-même, du tissu, du matériel de couture, quelques croquis de ses design… Et dans un petit casier, un tout petit casier qu'on ne remarquait pas au premier abord, on pouvait trouver une minuscule coccinelle à cinq points noirs et un chat noir aux yeux verts posés sur un tissu bleu nuit. Le front de madame Fries se plissa. Elle reporta soudain son attention sur l'installation d'Adrien et elle se leva même à demi de sa chaise pour pouvoir l'observer du dessus. L'appareil photo. Les quatre objets qui l'entouraient. Leur position ne semblait pas due au hasard. N'était-ce pas la même forme que celles des coussinets d'un chat ? La professeure félicita intérieurement les deux élèves pour leur originalité.

« Madame, vous vous plaignez toujours qu'on ne vous écoute pas mais vous êtes en train de faire la même chose avec moi… » s'écria alors Chloé.

Madame Fries se rassit correctement sur sa chaise et tourna la tête vers le tableau. Elle se souvenait de la fin de la présentation de Rose mais elle n'avait pas du tout remarqué que c'était Chloé qui lui avait succédé. Son regard parcourut ensuite l'ensemble de la classe. Elle n'était pas la seule apparemment à ne pas écouter la présentation de Chloé. Elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur l'élève et son projet. Est-ce que c'était une photo géante d'Adrien au-dessus d'un amoncellement de vêtements et de chaussures de poupées ?

« Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, Chloé. Je vous écoute maintenant. Vous pouvez reprendre. »

Chloé se remit à parler mais après un long, très long, quart d'heure à chanter ses propres louanges, madame Fries décida de l'arrêter en lui rappelant que ses camarades avaient eux aussi leur propre projet à présenter. L'interruption ne plut évidemment pas à l'adolescente qui ne manqua pas de le faire savoir à sa professeure quand elle déposa son devoir sur la table au fond de la salle. Alya et Alix décidèrent d'intervenir. Marinette et Nino également. Puis Kim se mit aussi de la partie…

« Ça suffit ! » s'écria la professeure en tapant du poing sur la table qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Sa reproduction du centre Pompidou tangua dangereusement. La boule à neige qui était la plus exposée, le dernier cadeau que lui avait fait Victor, tangua plus que tout le reste. La professeure plaça aussitôt ses mains devant son installation et elle poussa un immense soupir de soulagement au moment où la boule à neige qui venait de tomber fut entre ses mains. Intact.

« Vous allez bien, madame ? » demanda Juleka d'une toute petite voix.

La professeure se passa rapidement une main sur le visage.

« Je vais bien. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle glissa la boule à neige dans la poche de sa jupe tout en ordonnant à Alix d'aller au tableau. Elle écouta attentivement chaque élève présenter son projet et répondre aux questions des autres quand il y en avait. Elle dut cependant interrompre son cours une nouvelle fois pour disputer Kim qui était encore en train de faire des signes à d'autres élèves qui se trouvaient dans le couloir mais ce fut la seule interruption qu'il y eu jusqu'à ce que Marinette lève la main.

« Nous devons partir, Adrien et moi. » dit-elle.

La professeure serra la boule à neige qu'elle avait dans sa poche.

« Vous pouvez y aller. »

Elle se souvint ensuite que les élèves du club chorale devaient eux aussi partir plus tôt.

« Ivan, Mylène, Juleka, Rose, vous pouvez y aller vous aussi. »

Les six élèves se mirent à ranger leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle tandis que Max se dirigeait vers le tableau pour présenter son installation qui semblait être un mélange entre un ordinateur et un robot. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent la secrétaire de monsieur Damoclès qui frappa à la porte de la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter puis ils se séparèrent. Ivan, Mylène, Juleka et Rose se dirigèrent vers la salle de musique tandis qu'Adrien et Marinette prenait la direction du bureau du principal dans le plus grand silence. Arrivée devant la porte du bureau de monsieur Damoclès, et juste avant de frapper, Marinette se tourna vers Adrien et lui dit d'un ton rapide la phrase qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de répéter dans sa tête depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle d'arts plastiques.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu as dit sur ta mère. Ce… C'était très beau. »

Et elle n'avait presque pas bafouiller en le disant. Victoire.

« Merci. » répondit Adrien d'une toute petite voix.

Il baissa ensuite la tête. Marinette commença à paniquer. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû lui parler de sa mère ? Peut-être aurait-elle dû se taire ? Oui, elle aurait dû se taire, ne rien dire mais… Elle leva un peu le bras et elle toucha son coude. Adrien tourna la tête vers l'endroit où elle avait posé la main puis la releva pour la regarder. Marinette fit aussitôt un bond en arrière puis se tourna vers la porte du bureau du principal.

« Monsieur Héraclès. Damoclès ! Nous devons parler à monsieur Damoclès ! »

Se retourner, c'était fait. Frapper maintenant.

Marinette frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. » entendirent-ils.

Ils obéirent.

« Ah oui, dit le principal en les voyant entrer. J'avais demandé à mademoiselle Bustier de m'envoyer un ou deux élèves pour m'aider à accueillir madame Dupont. Suivez-moi. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

Monsieur Damoclès s'était levé. Il sortit de son bureau, Marinette et Adrien sur ses talons. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant le collège, à l'extérieur, et une voiture s'arrêta bientôt devant eux. La portière s'ouvrit et un chien de taille moyenne aux poils courts et bruns sortit de la voiture. Marinette fit un pas en arrière.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est très gentil, murmura Adrien.

-J'espère. » chuchota Marinette.

Monsieur Damoclès fit un pas en avant tandis que la femme qu'ils attendaient sortait de la voiture.

« Madame Dupont, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. » dit le principal en lui serrant la main.

Marinette remarqua d'abord la canne noire puis elle regarda la personne qui la tenait. Alya avait dit qu'elle était une journaliste célèbre, surtout pour des reportages à l'étranger, Marinette s'était donc attendue à voir une vieille femme avec un style de globe trotteuse, quelqu'un qui devait ressembler à sa grand-mère, mais Françoise Dupont lui faisait plutôt penser à ces dames élégantes qu'elle voyait régulièrement à la boulangerie de ses parents. Manteau de laine noire et chapeau de la même couleur mais qui portait quelques touches de jaune et de rouge. De discrètes boucles d'oreille en or. Il était difficile d'imaginer cette femme ailleurs que dans une grande ville.

« C'est également un plaisir pour moi, monsieur Damoclès. » répondit Françoise Dupont en lui serrant la main.

Le principal fit ensuite un pas sur le côté.

« Je vous présente Marinette Dupain-Cheng et Adrien Agreste. Ils vous aideront cet après-midi. »

Françoise Dupont tourna la tête vers les deux collégiens pour les saluer d'un signe de tête. Adrien et Marinette lui rendirent son salut de la même manière.

« J'aurai aimé profiter de votre compagnie plus longtemps mais mon travail m'appelle. Je vous laisse donc avec eux.

-Je suis certaine que vous me laissez entre de bonnes mains. »

Après une dernière poignée de main, le principal les laissa tous les trois. Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un rapide regard puis Marinette prit son courage à deux mains et fit un pas en avant pour demander à madame Dupont où elle désirait se rendre. Le chien, qui s'était couché alors que sa maîtresse saluait le principal, se releva. Marinette fit un pas en arrière.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des chiens, dit Adrien.

-Je… C'est un gros thym… Chien. C'est un gros chien. »

Françoise Dupont posa la main sur la tête du chien qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Il ne vous fera aucun mal. »

Mais Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Chloé avait dit plus tôt. C'était Chloé évidemment mais…

« Lucy. » appela alors madame Dupont.

Le chien leva la tête vers elle puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur les deux collégiens.

« Adrien et Marinette vont passer une partie de la journée avec nous. »

Le chien leva à nouveau la tête vers sa maîtresse puis la baissa. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers Adrien. Il approcha ensuite sa tête de sa main pour la renifler un peu, grogna, mais se calme très vite et sans que madame Dupont n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit puis il fit de même avec Marinette avant d'aller se rasseoir à côté de sa maîtresse.

« Est-ce que je peux le caresser ? » demanda Adrien.

Françoise Dupont inclina la tête. Adrien s'approcha et présenta sa main au chien qui la renifla une nouvelle fois. De l'autre main, Adrien commença à le caresser.

« C'est un berger malinois, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna-t-il.

Madame Dupont acquiesça.

« Tu veux essayer de le caresser, Marinette ? dit-il ensuite en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. » répondit Marinette d'un ton hésitant.

Elle regarda ensuite Françoise Dupont.

« Il est vraiment gentil ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Il est bien dressé, répondit celle-ci.

-Les malinois sont souvent utilisé par la police et l'armée. Ce sont de très bons gardiens. On les utilise aussi comme chien de… »

Adrien se tut, regarda la canne de Françoise Dupont qui lui sourit.

« Comme chien de service, finit-elle à sa place. Il n'a pas été initialement dressé en ce sens mais c'est aussi ce qu'il est pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas son premier dressage… Est-ce que c'est un chien policier à la retraite ?

-Pas exactement mais oui, il est à la retraite. Plus ou moins. Comme moi. »

Marinette était restée silencieuse. Le chien de madame Dupont ne s'était jamais montré menaçant jusqu'à maintenant mais… Il y avait ce qu'avait dit Chloé. Mais c'était Chloé et Marinette luttait régulièrement contre les akuma du Papillon. Elle parcourait les toits de Paris avec la plus remarquable des assurances. Elle réussissait avec plus ou moins de succès à être Marinette Dupain-Cheng et Ladybug, l'héroïne de Paris. Que pouvait donc bien lui faire un simple chien ?

Et puis, elle était devant Adrien et il n'était pas question de passer pour une poule mouillée !

Marinette prit donc une profonde inspiration et fit un pas en avant. Elle approcha sa main du museau de l'animal comme l'avait fait Adrien plus tôt. Le chien la renifla, ne broncha pas. Marinette finit par poser son autre main sur lui puis elle commença à le caresser. Il resta immobile. Marinette leva ensuite la tête et son regard croisa les yeux marrons et malicieux de Françoise Dupont.

« Rassurée ? » lui demanda cette dernière.

Françoise Dupont ressemblait peut-être aux dames élégantes de son quartier mais son regard n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui de sa grand-mère en fait. Marinette sourit. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Adrien qui était en train de sourire lui aussi en la regardant caresser le chien. La main de Marinette quitta brusquement l'animal et elle se retourna rapidement. Elle se figea. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle devait aller.

« Où devons-nous vous conduire ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant à demi et d'une voix sans doute un peu trop mécanique.

-La salle des professeurs ira très bien.

-La salle des profs. Vous voulez aller à la salle des profs. » dit Marinette en se retournant avant de mettre en d'un pas robotique.

Françoise Dupont souleva un sourcil puis regarda Adrien qui haussa les épaules. Son regard s'éclaira et elle sourit. Adrien lui lança un regard étonné. Le sourire de madame Dupont s'élargit puis elle ordonna d'un geste de la main à son chien de se lever et elle se mit en marche. Adrien la suivit, prêt à intervenir au cas où elle aurait besoin de son aide. Elle n'avait l'air de ne boiter que légèrement en marchant et elle avait son chien pour l'aider mais mieux valait se montrer prudent. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement Marinette dont le pas avait perdu sa cadence de robot. Le groupe arriva bientôt devant la porte de la salle des professeurs.

Marinette hésitait à frapper. C'était la salle des profs. L'endroit n'était pas réellement interdit aux élèves mais… Mais c'était la salle des profs ! Ce fut finalement Adrien qui frappa et une voix féminine et perçante que Marinette reconnut aussitôt leur répondit que la porte était ouverte.

Madame Quinzel était donc dans la salle des professeurs.

Ce n'était pas que Marinette n'aimait pas cette professeure. Elle se montrait juste parfois très farfelue et excitée sans qu'on ne sache vraiment pourquoi, ce qui l'avait toujours quelque peu déroutée.

La professeure d'histoire n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Il y avait aussi l'une des professeurs de S.V.T, madame Isley. Les deux femmes se tenaient près de l'une des fenêtres, un mug à la main, sans doute en train de prendre leur café. Elles s'approchèrent du petit groupe qui venait d'entrer pour les saluer puis les présentations faites, y compris avec le chien, elles reprirent leur place près de la fenêtre et recommencèrent à discuter. Marinette et Adrien restèrent avec madame Dupont qui avait choisi de s'installer sur une des tables rondes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, dos au mur et porte menant vers l'extérieur dans son champ de vision.

« Vous avez sans doute mieux à faire que de jouer les baby-sitters de vieille fouine. » leur dit-elle en retirant son manteau.

Robe aussi simple et classique que le reste de ses vêtements, nota aussitôt Marinette mais le choix de couleur la surprit avant de se rappeler que le chapeau de madame Dupont portait lui aussi quelques touches de jaune.

« Pas du tout madame. Avec le buffet qui a été installé pour la fête, nous n'avons même pas besoin d'aller manger. » lui assura Marinette alors que madame Dupont était en train de sortir un ordinateur de son sac.

Adrien toussota.

« J'ai l'impression que votre ami n'est pas de cet avis. »

Adrien se passa la main sur l'arrière du cou.

« C'est juste que je dois faire une démonstration d'escrime pendant la fête et… »

Françoise Dupont cessa aussitôt de s'occuper de son ordinateur.

« Un escrimeur ? Intéressant.

-Et il est vraiment doué. » intervint Marinette.

Le compliment eut l'air de gêner quelques peu Adrien.

« C'est juste que j'en fais depuis longtemps…

-Votre maître d'arme est-il monsieur D'Argencourt ?

-Vous le connaissez ?

-De nom seulement. J'avais déjà quitté les cercles d'escrime depuis longtemps quand il a commencé à se faire un nom.

-Vous avez fait de l'escrime ?

-Il y a longtemps. »

Adrien regarda la canne puis il releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de la vieille dame.

« Pas seulement à cause de cela, lui dit-elle simplement.

-J'aurais beaucoup aimé pouvoir discuter un peu plus d'escrime avec vous mais…

-Vous devez y aller. Aucun problème. Je suis certaine que Marinette saura parfaitement s'occuper de moi.

-J'en suis certain moi aussi. » répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Adrien s'en alla après un rapide signe de la main à Marinette mais une fois dans le couloir, il se demanda si elle avait bien vu son geste. Elle avait eu l'air profondément perdue dans ses pensées quand il avait quitté la salle des professeurs. Était-ce son retard et l'avertissement de leur professeure principal qui l'inquiétait ? Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être la perspective de rester seule avec madame Dupont et son chien. Marinette avait eu peur de lui au début mais après l'avoir caressé, sa peur s'était calmée, non ? De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas réellement croire que Françoise Dupont était capable de vraiment effrayer Marinette. Celle-ci était souvent tête en l'air et maladroite mais il avait aussi vu Marinette sérieuse et pleine d'assurance quand la situation l'exigeait. Quant à madame Dupont, elle semblait être une sympathique vieille dame…

Adrien dût vite cesser de penser au comportement étrange de Marinette. Des éclats de voix et des paroles dures et emplies de colère contenue avaient soudain attiré son attention. Colère. Souffrance. Peine. Il savait très bien que le plus infime soupçon de ce type de sentiment était un véritable phare pour les akuma du Papillon. Il y faisait donc attention et il pensait souvent que sa comparse devait faire de même, qu'elle porte son masque ou non. Adrien s'approcha discrètement de l'endroit d'où semblait provenir l'échange. Le bureau du principal dont la porte était grande ouverte. Il redoubla de discrétion mais il vit soudain monsieur Damoclès près de la porte pour la fermer. L'avait-il entendu approcher ? Voulait-il simplement que personne n'écoute la dispute qui semblait avoir lieu dans son bureau ?

« Plagg. » appela Adrien.

Aucune réponse. Adrien soupira.

« Plagg. » appela-t-il d'un ton plus insistant en écartant un pan de sa chemise.

Un bâillement lui répondit cette fois-ci et après un troisième appel, le kwami à moitié réveillé se décida enfin à sortir de sa cachette.

« Papillon ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

-Peut-être. »

Adrien lui expliqua rapidement la situation et lui demanda s'il pouvait s'introduire dans le bureau du principal. Le kwami protesta, comme à son habitude, mais finit par faire ce que lui demandait Adrien après la promesse d'un énorme morceau de camembert et parce qu'une fois cette demande exaucée et Adrien rassuré, il pourrait tranquillement revenir à sa sieste.

Plagg traversa la porte du bureau de celui qu'il surnommait le hibou. Dans le bureau se trouvaient… Le hibou évidemment mais aussi la tête pointue, le calculateur et la gribouilleuse. C'était la gribouilleuse qui avait l'air en colère. Pour une histoire de cours déplacé ou annulé. Rien de bien extraordinaire ou important donc. Le hibou essayait maintenant de calmer la gribouilleuse sous le regard à demi-méprisant de la tête pointue et du calculateur. Plagg étouffa un bâillement. Il était temps de retrouver le confort et la chaleur des vêtements d'Adrien. Il jeta tout de même un dernier coup d'œil en arrière avant de traverser la porte du bureau du hibou. La gribouilleuse avait l'air de se calmer. Bien. On ne risquait donc pas une attaque d'akuma. Plagg quitta la pièce alors que le hibou disait :

« Nora, je sais bien que ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous demande de supprimer votre cours de dessin ou de le reporter à un autre jour mais…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça lui pose autant de problème.

-Parce que c'est systématiquement mon cours d'arts plastiques qui se voit supprimer pour satisfaire les désirs de mes collègues.

-Comme si vous n'étiez pas contente de partir en week-end plus tôt.

-Echangeons donc nos heures et les suppressions de cours et nous verrons si vous êtes toujours de cet avis.

-Ne vous énervez donc pas pour un simple cours de dessin, Nora.

-Ce n'est pas qu'un simple cours de dessin ! »

.O.

 _« Tu as l'impression que l'on t'a arraché le cœur, que plus rien n'existe, et ils te disent que cette souffrance ne durera pas, qu'il ne suffit que d'un peu de temps et qu'elle finira par s'atténuer. Et tu veux croire qu'ils ont raison. Tu veux croire qu'il ne suffit que d'un peu de temps. Alors tu te tais et tu attends. Mais la douleur reste là. La souffrance est toujours là. La peine ne part pas. Alors tu te dis qu'ils ont tort, que le temps ne suffit pas, et tu te mets à chercher quelque chose qui adoucira cette peine. N'importe quoi pour que la peine s'en aille ou diminue. Tu la trouves. Tu te donnes tout entière à elle. Mais ils veulent maintenant te la prendre. Tu penses qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de faire une chose pareille et tu as raison. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Je peux te donner le moyen de le leur montrer. Je peux te donner le pouvoir de retrouver la seule chose qui fait ta joie maintenant qu'il n'est plus là. Le désires-tu ?_

 _-Oui. Bien sûr que oui._

 _-Alors tu seras Cœur de glace. Tu seras celle qui repousse et qui protège. Mais surtout, tu seras celle qui me rapportera les miraculous de Ladybug et de Chat noir. »_

.O.

Adrien attendait avec impatience le retour de Plagg. Les éclats de voix semblaient avoir cessé dans le bureau du principal mais il était toujours un peu inquiet. Avec le nombre important d'attaque qu'il y avait eu ces derniers temps, on pouvait être certain que le Papillon n'était pas du tout partisan de la trêve hivernale.

Le kwami fit finalement son apparition.

« Alors ? Demanda Adrien.

-La tête pointue et le calculateur veulent vous donner un machin qu'ils ont appelé brevet blanc et ils veulent que ça ait lieu à l'heure de la gribouilleuse qui n'est pas d'accord avec ça. Rien de grave. »

Adrien allait ignorer la partie sur le brevet blanc...

« Ça avait l'air de se calmer quand je suis parti. Tu t'es encore inquiété pour rien. Tout ira bien. »

A peine Plagg eut-il terminé de prononcer ces mots qu'Adrien crut apercevoir du coin de l'œil une paire d'ailes noires. Il tourna la tête.

Un papillon.

Il regarda Plagg qui avait lui aussi aperçu l'akuma.

« Ma sieste et le camembert que tu m'as promis vont devoir attendre, c'est ça ? »

Adrien préféra ne pas répondre et agrippa Plagg puis il courut jusqu'à un endroit un peu plus discret pour se transformer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Chat noir était devant la porte du bureau du principal du collège Françoise Dupont prêt à agir. La porte en question s'ouvrit brusquement et monsieur Damoclès, madame Mendeleïev et monsieur Cutler sortirent en courant de la pièce. Ils se figèrent tous les trois en voyant Chat noir qui jeta un très rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur du bureau. Il n'y vit qu'une forme blanche aux larges vêtements dont les pans ondulaient lentement au gré d'un vent qui ne devait exister que pour elle. Il secoua la tête. Il devait cesser de suivre du regard les mouvements fluides du costume de l'apparition blanche pour mettre à l'abri son principal et les deux professeurs. Après ce que lui avait rapporté Plagg, il était certain que monsieur Damoclès mais surtout madame Mendeleïev et monsieur Culter seraient les premières victimes de la femme entièrement vêtue de blanc qui se trouvait actuellement dans le bureau.

« Suivez-moi. » ordonna-t-il en voyant l'apparition commencer à avancer vers eux.

Les adultes obéirent sans discuter.

« Où est Ladybug ? demanda tout de même monsieur Damoclès pendant leur course.

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

Chat noir ne pouvait tout de même pas lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver.

Plus tôt, Adrien avait eu raison de se demander si Marinette avait bien vu son petit signe de la main quand il avait quitté la salle des professeurs car elle n'y avait pas du tout fait attention en effet. En l'entendant dire qu'il était certain qu'elle pourrait s'occuper de Françoise Dupont, son esprit avait commencé à dériver vers ce recoin de sa tête où se trouvait trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille, un chien et un hamster et quand son esprit avait enfin cessé de divaguer vers ces rêves d'avenir comprenant Adrien, elle avait été quelque peu déçue d'avoir manqué son départ.

Mais on lui avait donné un travail. C'était une punition mais elle en avait eu de plus désagréable. Elle avait donc demandé à madame Dupont si elle avait besoin d'aide alors qu'elle finissait d'installer son ordinateur sur la table qu'elle avait choisi. Celle-ci lui avait demandé si c'était possible d'avoir un café. Marinette était donc allée voir madame Isley et madame Quinzel puis était revenue auprès de madame Dupont avec un café et un thé dans les mains Elles burent lentement leur boisson respective tout en discutant du collège. Françoise Dupont s'était ensuite mise au travail et leur conversation avait continué mais sur le journalisme cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas l'un des centres d'intérêt de Marinette mais elle passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Alya pour ne pas s'y intéresser. Elle lui avait donc posé quelques questions sur sa méthode de travail et elle lui avait évidemment parler d'Alya. Madame Dupont lui avait aussitôt assuré qu'elle serait très heureuse de pouvoir discuter avec sa meilleure amie et Marinette s'était donc empressée de lui envoyer un message pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Françoise Dupont s'était ensuite mise plus sérieusement au travail et tout conversation avait cessé. Marinette, une fois son message envoyé, avait commencé à faire plus ample connaissance avec Lucy, tout en jetant de temps en temps un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran de l'ordinateur de madame Dupont. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle commenca à se demander ce que Chloé avait bien pu faire à ce chien pour qu'il ait essayé de la mordre ou si elle n'avait pas carrément inventé toute cette histoire. Lucy était tellement gentil avec elle !

Marinette jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'écran de l'ordinateur de François Dupont. Celle-ci était maintenant en train de parler en anglais via une messagerie instantanée qui était inconnue à Marinette à un certain ou une certaine Delphes. La conversation semblait vive vu la rapidité de succession des messages. Après une dernière caresse à Lucy, Marinette sortit son carnet de croquis pour se remettre au design d'un chapeau qu'elle avait commencé à imaginer la veille.

« Vous êtes douée. » lui dit tout d'un coup madame Dupont.

Elle lui posa ensuite quelques questions sur son travail auxquelles Marinette se fit une joie de répondre. La conversation dériva ensuite sur les projets et espoirs de l'adolescente qui se mit rapidement à bafouiller quand elle se rendit compte que Françoise Dupont avait complètement abandonné son travail pour l'écouter.

« Je… Je vous empêche de travailler. Je suis désolée, madame.

-Barbara sait ce qu'elle doit faire. J'ai tout mon temps.

-Ça doit quand même vous sembler un peu idiot tout ça.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Vous êtes journaliste et… »

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de la manière dont elle devait terminer sa phrase. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Françoise Dupont qui prit ensuite un air pensif. Elle parut rapidement arriver à une décision.

« Vous savez déjà ce que vous voulez faire plus tard et vous avez déjà une idée de ce que vous allez devoir faire pour y arriver, Marinette. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai toujours admiré les gens comme vous.

-Vous ne vouliez pas être journaliste ?

-Je suis devenue journaliste par hasard. »

La nouvelle surprit énormément Marinette mais au moment où elle allait lui demander quelques explications, la porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser entrer monsieur Damoclès qui laissa la porte grande ouverte. Madame Mendeleïev, mademoiselle Bustier et monsieur Cutler mais aussi mademoiselle Maximoff et mademoiselle Carter, l'infirmière du collège, entrèrent dans la pièce au pas de course. Chat noir leur fit rapidement suite. Le jeune héros referma brusquement la porte derrière lui et colla son dos contre le bois en disant :

« Braise ou glace, pour un chat, même combat. »

Marinette qui s'était aussitôt levée à l'entrée de tous ces gens se prit à sourire mais ce sourire disparut très vite de son visage. Si Chat noir était là…

« Cha… » commença-t-elle à dire.

Elle se tut très vite. Elle n'était pas Ladybug. Elle n'était encore que Marinette pour le moment et même si elle avait déjà interagi avec Chat noir en tant que Marinette, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas l'interroger comme ça. Mais heureusement, monsieur Damoclès était là.

« Nora a été akumatisé, annonça-t-il.

-Les élèves ? demanda aussitôt madame Isley.

-Elle n'a pas l'air de s'en prendre à eux. Elle… Elle nous a juste repoussé jusqu'ici avec…

-De la glace ? C'était de la glace n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… Je ne suis pas sûre. Mais ça avait l'air de sortir de sa poitrine. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent ensuite vers Chat noir qui était bien trop occupé à essayer de rouvrir la porte qu'il venait de refermer pour écouter ce que les adultes pouvaient bien raconter.

« Quelqu'un a les clés ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Monsieur Damoclès se décomposa.

« Elles étaient dans mon bureau. »

Chat noir regarda les professeurs avec espoir.

« Il n'y a que le principal, la CPE et le gardien qui ont les clés. » l'informa mademoiselle Maximoff.

La réponse eut l'air d'ennuyer Chat noir pendant cinq bonnes secondes puis un air résolu apparut sur son visage et il se retourna. Marinette comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

« NON ! »

Elle aurait voulu dire plus de choses mais elle était encore et toujours Marinette pour le moment. Son exclamation avait cependant été suffisante pour arrêter Chat noir qui se tourna vers elle. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il l'avait reconnu en voyant un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire mais elle levait déjà les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Princesse ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Evidemment. Chat noir et ses petits noms…

Marinette garda d'abord le silence. Elle essayait désespérément de se rappeler ce que les gens savaient sur leurs pouvoirs. Non. En fait. Elle n'avait pas du tout besoin de parler de ça.

« Madame Fries a l'air de s'en prendre aux professeurs, non ? Si tu détruis la porte avec ton cataclysme…

-C'est pas faux. Merci Princesse. »

Elle n'était pas en train de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas du tout en train de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Où est Ladybug ? demanda alors madame Quinzel.

-Déjà dehors certainement. » répondit Chat noir.

Non, elle est ici, avec vous, avait envie de crier Marinette. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû arrêter Chat noir un peu plus tôt ? Ils étaient tous les deux bloqués ici et…

« Pourquoi n'essayer-vous pas de l'appeler, questionna mademoiselle Bustier.

-C'est vrai. Appelez-la. Je lui dirais où le gardien garde les clés et elle nous ouvrira.

-Je peux essayer mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle réponde. »

Chat noir s'éloigna de quelques pas, son bâton dans les mains. Marinette fit de son mieux pour passer inaperçue et s'approcher discrètement de la porte. Elle doutait d'avoir plus de chance que Chat noir pour l'ouvrir mais…

« C'est ouvert. » annonça alors Françoise Duport en ouvrait à demi la porte.

A quel moment s'était-elle donc approchée de cette porte ? Non. Marinette n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions à ce sujet. Elle devait sortir d'ici. Elle avait un akuma à purifier.

« Je vais chercher de l'aide ! » s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers la porte maintenant ouverte.

L'exclamation de Marinette attira immédiatement l'attention de Chat noir qui écarquilla les yeux en la voyant franchir la porte. Servir d'appât pour la version akumatisée de Nathaniel, d'accord mais ça ! Il se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite tandis que quelques mots aux accents gutturaux suivi d'un bref « Lucifer » résonnaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, le chien de Françoise Dupont le dépassa. Après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il n'en fut guère surpris. Il retrouve le chien – Lucifer ? Qui appelait son chien Lucifer ? - quelques minutes plus tard. Ladybug était en train de le caresser. Chat noir porta aussitôt sa main à son cœur.

« Je me sens trahi, ma Lady. »

Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Ladybug qui continua de caresser le chien comme si de rien n'était.

« On dit les chiens bien plus fidèles et loyaux que les chats. » finit-elle par dire.

Chat noir prit aussitôt un air faussement outré.

« Un horrible mensonge. Il n'y a pas plus fidèle qu'un chat. C'est juste que nous ne donnons pas notre loyauté à n'importe qui. Nous choisissons nos maîtres avec soin. »

Il s'inclina.

« Et ce chat-là a choisi le sien, ma Lady. » dit-il, toujours incliné mais en relevant la tête vers elle.

Une partie d'elle s'était doutée qu'elle recevrait une réponse de ce genre, il fallait bien l'avouer.

« L'akuma ? demanda-t-elle.

-Les affaires. Toujours les affaires. » répondit Chat noir en se redressant.

Puis il répondit à sa question :

« La professeure d'arts plastiques du collège. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment fonctionne son pouvoir. Quelque chose avec de la glace et qui repousse les gens. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'objet dans lequel l'akuma a pu se loger en revanche. »

Ladybug réfléchissait.

« Peut-être devrions-nous aller faire un tour du coté de sa salle...

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, ma Lady. » répondit Chat noir en esquissant une rapide courbette.

Ils se mirent en marche. Le chien les suivit au grand étonnement de Ladybug.

« Ne devrait-il pas retourner auprès de sa maîtresse ?

-Je pense que madame Dupont lui a ordonné de retrouver Ma… L'élève qui était avec elle dans la salle des professeurs et qui est parti chercher de l'aide, pour la protéger.

-Oh… »

Chat noir regarda Lucifer qui leva la tête vers lui mais il la détourna bien vite et se rapprocha de Ladybug. Chat noir fronça les sourcils.

« Peut-être qu'il pense qu'il la retrouvera plus facilement s'il reste avec nous. » proposa Ladybug.

Chat noir n'avait pas du tout l'air convaincu par cette remarque mais il garda le silence. Ladybug s'arrêta et tendit soudain le bras devant lui pour qu'il fasse de même. Lucifer s'arrêta lui aussi.

« C'est bizarre… »

Chat noir n'avait pas l'air de voir où voulait en venir sa comparse.

« Il n'y a pas un chat. »

Ladybug se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire au moment où elle vit le large sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Chat noir.

« Si. Si. Je te jure qu'il y en a un. »

Elle lui accordait cette réplique. Ne venait-elle pas de lui tendre la plus belle des perches ?

« Mais tu as raison, à part ton serviteur, il n'y a pas un chat ici. » dit-il en parcourant les alentours du regard.

Il se tourna ensuite vers elle.

« Peut-être que les élèves ont réussi à s'échapper ou qu'ils se sont cachés dans une salle ?

-Oui. Peut-être. »

Ils se remirent en marche. Le chien continua de les suivre. Les couloirs du collège Françoise Dupont restaient obstinément vides. Pas un seul élève. Aucun professeur. Pas la moindre trace d'une professeure d'arts plastiques akumatisée.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » murmura Ladybug alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la salle qu'ils cherchaient.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Chat noir et à Lucy. Ils étaient sur leur garde tous les deux. Son regard se posa ensuite sur l'immense baie vitrée de la salle d'arts plastiques qui donnait sur le couloir. Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda Chat noir. Ils venaient semble-t-il de trouver une partie des élèves du collège.

Héroïne, héros et chien se précipitèrent vers la salle. Plusieurs élèves leur firent signe d'aller vers la porte. Ils obéirent et y trouvèrent, à leur grande surprise, la clé dans la serrure. Leur surprise fut encore plus grande quand, après avoir ouvert la porte, personne ne chercha à sortir de la salle d'arts plastiques. Au lieu de s'échapper le plus rapidement possible de là, tout le monde commença à leur faire un compte rendu de la situation dans un joyeux brouhaha dans lequel il était impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

« C'est notre prof de dessin. Madame Fries. » cria Chloé.

La cacophonie cessa.

« Merci mademoiselle Bourgeois mais nous le savons déjà. »

Chloé n'eut pas l'air d'entendre le sarcasme contenu dans la réponse que venait de lui faire Ladybug. Elle ne remarqua que le remerciement dont elle commença à se vanter immédiatement. Le brouhaha reprit. Chat noir émit un sifflement perçant. Le silence y fit suite. Ladybug le remercia du regard puis s'adressa à Alya.

« C'est toi qui tiens le Ladyblog. Raconte-nous tout. »

La demande ravit Alya. Chloé voulut protester et fit un pas vers Ladybug et Chat noir mais un chien se dressa entre eux, babines retroussées. Chloé recula en criant.

« Lucifer, ordonna Chat noir.

-Lucy. » dit Ladybug en même temps.

Le chien cessa de grogner et s'assit.

« Lucifer ? fit Ladybug en regardant Chat noir.

-Lucy ? répondit Chat noir.

-C'est son nom.

-Je pense que c'est une abréviation de son nom en fait.

-Qui appellerait son chien Lucifer ?

-Madame Dupont apparemment.

-Et moi qui était déjà en train d'écrire l'article sur Bugdog, dit Alya avec un soupir.

-Bugdog ? firent Ladybug et Chat noir en même temps et en se tournant vers elle.

-Non, ce n'est pas le sujet pour le moment, ajouta rapidement Ladybug. Que s'est-il passé avec cette professeure ?

-J'étais dans la cour quand madame Fries m'a eue, expliqua Alya. Quelque chose est sorti de sa poitrine et j'ai essayé de m'enfuir mais il y avait comme un mur devant moi. On aurait dit de la glace. J'ai essayé de le briser. Ça n'a pas marché. Elle a fini par m'attraper et m'a ramenée ici. Elle m'a enfermée avec ceux qui étaient déjà là puis elle est partie.

-Pareil pour moi. » intervint Nino.

D'autres élèves confirmèrent ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Chat noir et Ladybug se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« Quelque chose qui repousse les gens…

-Mais qui les empêche aussi de sortir….

-Champs de force ! » s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

Mais avoir une idée des pouvoirs de leur nouvel adversaire n'était pas ce qui allait leur assurer la victoire contre lui. Ils devaient savoir où se trouvait l'akuma.

Ils étaient tous les deux en train de réfléchir à cette question maintenant. Le regard de Ladybug se mit naturellement à parcourir la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Pompidou !

La boule à neige !

Elle pensait avoir une idée d'où se trouvait l'akuma maintenant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vérifier si elle avait raison ou non. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle pour examiner les projets présentés ce matin, Lucifer sur ses talons.

« Ladybug ?

-La boule à neige, Chat. »

Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

Ladybug était arrivé à la table qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. Elle se mit à examiner l'installation de madame Fries.

« La boule à neige. » murmura Chat noir.

Ladybug revint vers lui.

« Elle n'est plus là.

-Et c'est son mari qui la lui a offerte… »

Ladybug acquiesça.

« Comment vous savez ça ? » demanda Alya.

Ladybug vit Chat noir écarquiller les yeux et elle était pratiquement certaine qu'elle était en train de faire de même.

« Comment on sait ça… répéta Chat noir. Et bien, c'est très simple… N'est-ce pas Ladybug ?

-Oui. Bien sûr. C'est vraiment très simple. Ce… Ce sont…

-Ce sont vos profs !

-Oui. Voilà. Ce sont vos professeurs. Chat noir a aidé une partie d'entre eux à se réfugier en salle des profs. Ils lui ont dit tout ce qu'ils savaient sur madame Fries pour nous aider. »

Alya continuait de les regarder avec un air soupçonneux.

« Bon, on a un akuma à attraper, nous. Chat noir ?

-Tout de suite, ma Lady. »

Ils s'en allèrent rapidement et après s'être suffisamment éloignés de la salle d'arts plastiques, ils s'arrêtèrent et poussèrent tous les deux un immense soupir de soulagement.

Mais Alya n'avait pas tort. Non. Ladybug ne poserait certainement pas cette question à Chat noir. Leur identité devait restée secrète. Elle allait faire de son mieux pour ignorer la question d'Alya et le fait qu'elle savait parfaitement que ses professeurs n'avaient rien dit à Chat noir plus tôt. Elle espérait juste maintenant que Chat noir allait faire de même. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il était en train de regarder Lucifer qui, apparemment, avait décidé de ne pas les quitter d'une semelle.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de se moquer de moi. » dit Chat noir.

Ladybug regarda le chien qui avait l'ait tout à fait normal.

« Allons-y, lui dit-elle en prenant un couloir qui les mènerait à la cour du collège.

-Je te jure qu'il est en train de se moquer de moi ! » répéta son compagnon en la suivant.

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel et continua de marcher. Chat noir la rattrapa rapidement.

« Nous savons dans quel objet se trouve l'akuma, lui dit-elle quand il fut à sa hauteur, mais nous n'avons encore aucune idée de l'endroit où peut se trouver la boule à neige. A quoi ressemblait madame Fries quand tu l'as vu tout à l'heure ?

-Je ne l'ai pas bien vu. C'était juste cette apparition blanche. Un peu comme un fantôme, une banshee ou une dame blanche, ce genre de personnage que tu peux voir dans un film d'horreur… Ou ces femmes des neiges qu'il y a dans les légendes asiatiques. »

Elle voyait ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Et tu n'as pas vu la boule à neige ?

-Non. Je n'ai vu que cette femme tout habillée en blanc. Et avec les profs qui étaient là…

-Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ladybug continua de réfléchir.

« Tu penses que ton cataclysme peut détruire ses champs de force ? »

Chat noir leva son bras, poing serré.

« On peut toujours essayer. »

Ils étaient arrivés dans la cour du collège. Tout était en place pour la fête qui devait avoir lieu dans l'après-midi… Et qui aurait déjà dû être commencée, se rendit soudain compte Ladybug.

Lucifer se plaça soudain devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Ils se figèrent. Ils voyaient ce qui n'allait pas maintenant. Il y avait comme un fin mur de glace devant eux. A moins que ça ne soit du verre. Ils n'en étaient pas vraiment sûrs l'un comme l'autre.

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé Elsa. » murmura Chat noir.

Ladybug se méfia aussitôt du grand sourire qui était en train de se former sur ses lèvres.

« Non. Ne chante pas…

-Mais si. J'ai une très jolie voix. Ecoute. Je voudrais un bonhom… Qu'est-ce que… »

Ils étaient en train de glisser en arrière, comme si quelque chose était en train de les repousser.

« Nous avons définitivement trouvé Elsa. »

Ils firent tous deux un bond en arrière tandis que Lucifer allait se réfugier dans un coin de la cour. Ladybug atterrit sur le sol de la mezzanine qui surplombait la cour du collège. Chat noir prit pied sur la rambarde qui l'entourait et y resta en équilibre.

« On dirait que le moment du test est arrivé, dit-il en levant le bras.

-Attend. »

Chat noir cessa tout mouvement et regarda Ladybug. Elle était en train d'observer attentivement ce qui se trouvait au-dessous d'eux.

« Là ! » dit-elle en tendant le bras pour pointer quelque chose qui se trouvait dans un coin de la cour.

Chat noir plissa les yeux. Oui, il voyait maintenant. Une silhouette blanche qui tenait par la main l'un des sixièmes. Il regarda Ladybug.

« Avant que nous ne fassions quoi que ce soit, j'ai une petite question… »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse avant d'ajouter :

« Si elle est Elsa, qui… »

Ladybug s'élança, yoyo en main, en criant :

« C'est toi qui as commencé à chanter. Tu es Anna. »

Chat noir haussa les épaules.

« Si tu es Kristoff… » dit-il en s'élançant à son tour.

Il n'utilisa pas son cataclysme, juste son bâton qu'il utilisait pour frapper le champ de force. Ladybug faisait de même avec son yoyo. Les deux objets, et eux-même, ne cessaient de rebondir contre le champ de force sans y faire le moindre accroc.

La dame blanche leva soudain la tête. Elle n'avait pas de visage. Juste un masque entièrement blanc, comme le reste de sa personne. Un masque blanc. Sans nez. Sans lèvre. Sans le moindre trait. Juste un masque blanc avec des yeux en amande d'un noir intense.

Ladybug frissonna… Et tomba. Le champ de force sur lequel elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt venait de disparaître. D'une rapide pirouette, elle réussit à se mettre dans une meilleure position pour atterrir sur ses pieds sur le sol de la cour du collège. Chat noir fut bientôt à côté d'elle, immobile, mais il se tenait prêt à l'attaque.

La dame blanche lâcha l'enfant qu'elle tenait. Ladybug regarda Chat noir qui inclina la tête. Il se chargerait du sixième. Le regard de Ladybug se posa à nouveau sur leur adversaire.

Pourquoi restait-elle immobile ?

Ladybug était prête à lancer son yoyo, qu'elle faisait tournoyer rapidement, contre l'akuma mais la dame blanche, elle, restait encore et toujours immobile, la tête penchée sur le côté, les larges manches et longs pans de son manteau ondulant lentement autour d'elle. Ses yeux entièrement noirs restaient fixés sur Ladybug.

Sa poitrine. Au niveau de son cœur. Rouge. Si rouge. Comme du…

Était-elle blessée ?

Non. Ladybug se trompait. Ce n'était pas seulement rouge. C'était aussi tacheté de noir. Comme son costume. Comme si c'était… Un miroir ?

La dame blanche bougea son bras droit. Ladybug lança son yoyo. Elle l'évita en tournant sur elle-même, les pans de son long manteau virevoltant autour de ses jambes. Quand les yeux entièrement noirs se posèrent à nouveau sur Ladybug, sa main gantée de blanc était contre son cœur et…

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non ! Non ! NON !

Ladybug fit aussitôt un bond en arrière mais son dos rencontra rapidement une surface dure. Elle tomba. La dame blanche s'approcha précipitamment d'elle et elle aurait réussi à s'emparer de Ladybug si un chien ne s'était pas interposé entre les deux adversaires. Ce n'était cependant qu'un simple contretemps pour la dame blanche. Elle se figea pendant un court instant à l'apparition de l'animal puis dans un ample mouvement de manche, elle le rejeta sur le côté. Ladybug avait cependant eu le temps de se remettre debout et elle se lança à nouveau l'attaque. L'héroïne et la dame blanche tournoyaient et virevoltaient maintenant ensemble, l'une autour de l'autre, l'une contre l'autre, yoyo et ficelle rencontrant régulièrement larges manches et longs pans du manteau blanc. De temps en temps, Lucifer se mêlait également au combat, plantant crocs et griffes dans le costume blanc et distrayant sa propriétaire pendant un court instant.

Que faisait donc Chat noir ?

La dame blanche s'immobilisa brusquement et porta la main à son cœur. Comme si elle était blessée. Mais c'était aussi comme ça qu'elle formait ses champs de force. Ladybug l'avait constaté. A moins que… Chat noir ! Chat noir avait peut-être dû utiliser son cataclysme et détruit le champ de force !

« Lucy ! » cria Ladybug.

Il était temps d'opérer une retraite stratégique. Ladybug, suivie de Lucifer, croisa très vite Chat noir qui arrivait en courant. Elle le dépassa.

« Salle des profs ! » lui cria-t-elle sans cesser sa course.

Chat noir pivota brutalement sur lui-même pour la suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux héros se tenaient dos contre la porte de la salle des professeurs du collège tandis que Lucifer se précipitait vers sa maîtresse qui se mit aussitôt à le caresser en murmurant une longue suite de mots que personne ne comprenait.

La sonnerie du compte à rebours prévenant de la dé-transformation de Chat noir se fit entendre.

« Je dois…

-Nos toilettes sont par-là, lui dit monsieur Damoclès en tendant le bras.

-Merci. » dit vivement Chat noir avant de disparaître dans la direction qu'on venait de lui indiquer, laissant Ladybug seule avec tous les adultes présents.

Une conversation sur ce qui s'était passé avec la version akumatisée de madame Fries commença.

« Vous n'avez donc pas réussi à la vaincre, conclut madame Mendeleïev après le récit de Ladybug.

-Ça ne devrait pas tarder.

-Et les élèves ? demanda mademoiselle Bustier.

-Ils vont bien. »

Ladybug se figea. Elle venait soudain de se rappeler qu'ils avaient pris la fuite en toute hâte après la question d'Alya, laissant derrière eux les élèves que madame Fries avait enfermé dans sa salle. Belle brochette de héros qu'ils étaient tous les deux ! Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que les autres élèves se soient mis à l'abri dans une autre salle après leur départ. Il ne leur restait donc maintenant plus qu'à mettre fin le plus rapidement possible à toute cette affaire. Mais sans Chat noir… Alors qu'elle essayait d'apercevoir si son comparse était enfin de retour, le regard de Ladybug se posa sur Françoise Dupont et elle réalisa que cette dernière n'avait pas demandé de nouvelle de Marinette. Elle devait sans doute penser que sa jeune guide était en sécurité avec les autres élèves.

« Votre chien nous a beaucoup aidé madame Dupont. Merci » lui dit-elle.

Et ledit chien n'était plus à côté de sa maîtresse d'ailleurs. Où…

Lucy refit bientôt son apparition, avec Chat noir sur ses talons.

« Quel est ton plan, ma Lady ? »

Elle n'avait pas de plan bien arrêté pour le moment. Juste quelques idées mais…

« Je pense que je sais où est l'akuma ? lui dit-elle.

-La boule à neige. »

Ladybug acquiesça.

« Et je sais où est la boule à neige. Au niveau de son cœur. Mais je pense qu'un miroir la protège.

-Alors nous devons briser ce miroir. »

Ladybug inclina la tête.

« Comment ? »

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Ladybug prit son yoyo pour invoquer son lucky charm. Quelques secondes plus tard, une boule à neige tombait entre ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes censés détruire ? » dit Chat noir.

Ladybug garda le silence. Elle observait attentivement l'objet qu'elle venait de recevoir. Cette boule à neige ressemblait énormément à celle qui devait contenir l'akuma mais au lieu de la danseuse, c'était un homme en costume noir et cravate bleu qui se trouvait à côté du flocon de neige.

« Qui es-tu ? murmura Ladybug.

-Est-ce que je peux voir ? »

Ladybug tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui poser cette question. Madame Quinzel était à côté d'elle, main tendue, et derrière elle se tenait madame Isley. Ladybug lui confia la boule à neige qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle savait que les deux femmes étaient proches de la professeure d'arts plastiques.

« C'est Victor n'est-ce pas ? demanda madame Isley.

-Oui, c'est lui, Lilli. »

Madame Quinzel rendit la boule à neige à Ladybug en précisant :

« C'est son mari.

-Et où est-il ? demanda Chat noir. Peut-être qu'en l'appelant…

-Il est mort. Il y a un peu plus d'un mois. »

Un lourd silence s'installa… Dura…

« On aurait dû se douter qu'un truc pareil finirait par arriver, dit ensuite madame Quinzel. On aurait dû…

-Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça Leen.

-Lilli…

-Après. »

Madame Quinzel baissa la tête.

« Comment pouvons-nous vous aider ? » demanda mademoiselle Bustier à Ladybug et Chat noir.

Chat noir regarda Ladybug qui réfléchissait en regardant la boule à neige qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Boule à neige…

Musique…

Les haut-parleurs dans la cour…

L'ordinateur de Françoise Dupont…

Ladybug savait maintenant ce qu'ils devaient faire.

.O.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de cet ordinateur ? » demanda Chat noir quelques instants plus tard tandis qu'ils arrivaient tous les deux sur l'estrade qui avait été installée dans la cour du collège à côté du sapin, qui était maintenant par terre, et devant deux rangs de chaises qui étaient toutes renversées ou presque.

Les conséquences du combat entre Ladybug et la dame blanche, certainement.

« La boule à neige de madame Fries est aussi une boîte à musique.

-Et tu penses l'attirer ici avec la chanson correspondante ?

-La chanson et ma boule à neige. » répondit-elle en agitant l'objet en question.

Ils montèrent d'un bond sur l'estrade. Chat noir posa l'ordinateur sur la table couverte d'une longue nappe rouge et verte qui se trouvait là. Ladybug posa la boule à neige que son lucky charm avait produit juste à côté.

« En espérant que ça soit suffisant pour l'attirer et la retenir ici, dit Ladybug.

-C'est suffisant. »

Le ton sur lequel Chat noir venait de prononcer ces mots avait été si sérieux. Ladybug regarda Chat noir d'un air étonné. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait toujours vu Chat noir plein de vie et ses yeux verts toujours éclairés par la joie ou la détermination mais maintenant…

Chat noir se retourna en voyant que Ladybug l'observait attentivement.

« Je vais m'occuper des branchements, ditg-il précipitamment.

-Chaton… » murmura Ladybug.

Il se figea. Elle aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose. Elle aurait voulu lui poser des questions même si elle ne savait pas vraiment lesquelles mais elle préféra rester silencieuse. Elle vit bientôt les épaule de Chat noir se soulever. Elle l'entendit ensuite prendre une profonde inspiration.

« On va dire… On va dire que je peux comprendre ce qu'elle ressent. »

Ladybug écarquilla les yeux. Ils ne parlaient jamais vraiment de qui ils pouvaient être sans le masque. Ils ne parlaient jamais vraiment de cette autre vie, cette vie où ils n'étaient pas Ladybug et Chat Noir, celle où ils n'étaient pas partenaires et amis, cette vie où ils n'étaient l'un pour l'autre que deux inconnus.

Mais Chat noir n'était pas vraiment un inconnu. Ils étaient compagnons d'arme, partenaires, amis. Elle ne savait peut-être pas à quoi son visage ressemblait sous ce masque noir mais elle en savait suffisamment. Elle connaissait Chat noir et Chat noir avait besoin…

« Que… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Chat noir garda le dos tourné.

« Pour le moment, ne change rien. Maintenant que tu sais… Juste. Ne change rien.

-Ok… Ok. »

Mais elle voulut tout de même ajouter :

« Si un jour, tu veux… »

Elle préféra laisser sa phrase en suspens. Elle le vit incliner la tête.

« Je sais. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retourna enfin avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé cette lueur joyeuse qu'elle connaissait maintenant si bien.

« Au travail, ma Lady. »

Elle acquiesça.

Pendant que Chat noir s'occupait de brancher l'ordinateur aux haut-parleurs qui n'avaient heureusement pas été détruit au cours de son combat avec la dame blanche, Ladybug devait trouver la chanson de madame Fries et de son mari.

Ladybug se pencha sur l'ordinateur de madame Dupont pour le faire sortir de son mode veille. Sa boite mails apparut à l'écran. Ladybug savait bien que la curiosité était un vilain défaut mais elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le nombre important de mails en anglais et elle nota quelques prénoms. Barbara G. Sakura K. Gwen S. Quelques autres personnes étaient sobrement désignées par leurs seules initiales L.L, C.K, S.K-W, B.W, D.P. Il y avait aussi quelques noms d'homme. Mike R. Taddeus T… Ces messages-là étaient en français, tout comme ceux reçus ou adressés à Patricia H, Agatha C, Paulette S…

« Tu as envie de me tuer ? »

Ladybug sursauta. Chat noir était derrière elle. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Tu sais ce que disent les anglais sur les chats et la curiosité… » dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran.

Au même moment, un ou une certaine Purple Cat envoyait un message instantané disant « My little ghost, did you see them ? How is the kitten ? ». Ladybug fit rapidement apparaître la page d'un moteur de recherche tout en faisant tout son possible pour oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir. La recherche de la chanson prit cinq minuscules secondes, madame Isley lui ayant donné son titre avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle des professeurs.

« Nous sommes prêts.

-Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à attendre Elsa, dit Chat noir. Lucifer ! »

Le chien les avait tout naturellement suivis quand ils avaient quitté la salle des professeurs pour exécuter leur plan et ils l'avaient utilisé pour monter la garde pendant qu'ils procédaient à sa préparation. Chat et chien se cachèrent derrière la table qui se trouvait sur l'estrade. La nappe était suffisamment longue pour les cacher. Ladybug lança la chanson et s'accroupit à côté d'eux. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre maintenant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les oreilles de Lucifer se dressèrent brusquement. Le chien semblait maintenant prêt à bondir. Ladybug leva la tête. Elle aperçut une main blanche au-dessus d'elle. Celle-ci se rapprochait de plus en plus. Cette main gantée de blanc saisit la boule à neige qui se trouvait sur la table. Le bras disparut. Ladybug serra la main de Chat noir puis la lâcha. Chat noir se leva alors brusquement et sauta par-dessus la table, main tendue. Il y eut comme un bruit de porcelaine brisée. Ladybug se leva. La dame blanche était étendue sur le sol.

« Un automate ? » murmura-t-elle.

C'était la seule explication possible aux rouages, ressorts et engrenages qu'elle pouvait apercevoir à travers les lézardes que Chat noir avait fait apparaître sur le costume de la dame blanche en l'agrippant par la manche pour pouvoir poser son autre main sur son cou. Le masque blanc, lui, était à moitié brisé et Ladybug pouvait maintenant apercevoir des cheveux blonds et un œil bleu grand ouvert et vide de toute expression. Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers la poitrine de la dame blanche. Chat noir avait réussi à briser le miroir et derrière lui, elle pouvait voir une espèce de cage formée par des fils cuivrés et argentés.

« La boule à neige ? » demanda-t-elle.

Chat noir la lui tendit, tête baissée. L'objet était toujours intact. Elle le prit sans dire un mot et se retourna pour le briser contre la table.

Un papillon s'envola.

.O.

 _Il avait perdu. Encore. Toujours. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se pencher sur cette énième défaite. Il n'avait pas envie de faire de grands discours ou de grandes promesses, seul, en sa tour, pour le moment. Le masque tomba. Il quitta sa tour pour un autre sanctuaire. Pour un sanctuaire et un portrait aux couleurs d'or réhaussés d'un peu de vert. Sa main se posa sur ce portrait et il ferma les yeux. Il n'entendit qu'à demi Nooroo complimenter la femme qui se trouvait sur le portrait pour sa beauté. Il faillit lui dire qu'elle n'était pas que ça, qu'elle était plus que ça, qu'elle était tout._

 _Il garda les yeux fermés et renouvela doucement toutes les promesses qu'il s'était déjà faite. Il avait besoin des miraculous de Ladybug et de Chat noir et il les aurait. Pas aujourd'hui mais la prochaine fois. Il en fit la promesse. C'était tout ce qu'il avait maintenant après tout. Des promesses. Les promesses qu'il s'était faites._

 _Parce qu'elle n'était plus là. Parce qu'elle était partie. Parce qu'il voulait la revoir même si elle avait laissé une trace d'elle avec lui._

.O.

Chat noir se pencha pour ramasser la boule à neige que le pouvoir de Ladybug leur avait fourni tandis que sa compagne purifiait l'akuma. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas regarder madame Fries en se penchant. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage. Il ne voulait pas voir ses yeux. Il n'avait déjà que trop vu ce regard… Lucifer se colla soudain contre lui et une main se posa sur son bras.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Ladybug.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Ça ira. » dit-il, les yeux fixés sur la boule à neige qu'il avait à la main.

Le silence régna pendant un long moment. Il tourna légèrement la tête. Son regard se posa sur le visage de madame Fries qui était toujours inconsciente sur le sol. Comme il n'aimait pas ce regard-là. Il détourna les yeux pour regarder Ladybug. Il serra un peu plus la boule à neige qu'il avait à la main.

« Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un moyen de… »

De changer les choses ? De faire en sorte qu'elle puisse garder cette autre boule à neige qui contenait une miniature de son mari ? ça ne ramènerait pas son mari mais bien sûr mais… Mais c'était un souvenir ! Chat noir n'était pas sûr de la meilleure manière de formuler sa demande. Il n'était même pas véritablement sûr de sa demande en fait. Mais Ladybug, sa précieuse Ladybug, comprit.

« Tu sais bien que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça… »

Il le savait mais…

« J'aimerai que ça soit possible moi aussi. » ajouta-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et lui donna l'objet qu'il avait à la main.

« A toi de jouer, ma Lady.

-Merci Chaton. »

Ladybug lança la boule à neige en l'air. Le sapin reprit une position verticale. Les chaises retrouvèrent leur position initiale. Tous les dégâts occasionnés par le combat entre Ladybug et la dame blanche disparurent. Madame Fries se réveilla et se redressa en demandant ce qui s'était passé.

Et sur la table contre laquelle Ladybug avait brisé la boule à neige contenant l'akuma, une boule à neige apparut…

« Tu es extraordinaire ma Lady ! s'écria Chat noir.

-Je… Je n'y suis pour rien. »

Mais Chat noir ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'était emparé de la boule à neige contenant deux danseurs, une femme à la longue robe bleue et un homme en costume noir et à la cravate assortie à la robe de sa partenaire puis il s'était accroupi devant madame Fries qui était toujours à genoux par terre.

« Madame…

-Chat noir ? »

Il lui mit la boule à neige dans les mains. Il aurait voulu lui dire beaucoup de choses mais le temps lui était compté. Son miraculous sonnait.

« Pour vous. » dit-il simplement.

Il se releva précipitamment, se tourna vers Ladybug et plongea en une profonde révérence avant de disparaître sous le regard amusé de sa partenaire qui ne tarda pas à l'imiter mais seulement après une rapide caresse à Lucifer et quelques mots à la professeure qui avait été akumatisée pour lui dire au revoir.

« Que s'est-il passé avec cette boule à neige, Tikki ? demanda Marinette à son kwami après s'être dé-transformée.

-Tu es Ladybug. Il est Chat noir. Vous vouliez la même chose… » lui répondit Tikki alors que Marinette lui tendait un cookie.

Ce n'était pas une explication suffisante. L'objet dans lequel était entré l'akuma avait changé une fois toute cette aventure terminée et ce n'était absolument pas normal. Marinette avait besoin d'en savoir plus !

« Marinette ! »

Tikki se réfugia dans son sac avant qu'Alya ne puisse la voir.

« Heureusement tu vas bien ! » s'écria Alya.

Elle la serra vigoureusement dans ses bras puis la lâcha.

« Où est-ce que tu étais encore passée ? » demanda-t-elle en la frappant légèrement sur le bras du dos de la main.

Un chien se dressa soudain entre les deux amies. Alya fronça les sourcils.

« Bugdog ?

-Il s'appelle Lucifer. » rectifia Marinette.

Alya allait répliquer mais quelqu'un l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Marinette était en salle des professeurs avec moi. »

Alya se retourna vers la personne qui venait de parler et passa immédiatement dans le mode que Marinette surnommait affectueusement son mode « Fanaliste ».

« Françoise Dupont !?

-Et vous devez être Alya. Marinette m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Alya regarda Marinette qui inclina la tête en souriant avant de reporter son attention sur Françoise Dupont.

« J'ai tellement de questions à vous poser…

-Madame Dupont ! La fête ne va pas tarder à commencer. Venez au premier rang !

-On dirait bien que monsieur Damoclès m'appelle, mesdemoiselles. Je vais devoir vous laisser. »

Elle s'adressa ensuite à Alya.

« Je répondrai à toutes vos questions après mon discours si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Pas du tout ! A tout à l'heure madame. »

Françoise Dupont et son chien les laissèrent pour rejoindre le principal. Le ventre de Marinette se mit soudain à gargouiller. Alya l'entraîna vers le buffet qui avait été installé dans un coin de la cour. Les deux amis commencèrent à manger.

« Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi enthousiaste, dit soudain Marinette alors qu'elles revenaient vers l'estrade. Sauf peut-être quand il est question de Ladybug.

-Si tu savais ce que je sais…

-Raconte.

-C'est ce que j'ai commencé à te dire ce matin. Quand Françoise Dupont était plus jeune… »

Le reste de la phrase d'Alya fut couverte par la chorale qui venait de commencer à interpréter sa première chanson.

« Plus tard. » dit Alya.

C'est du moins la phrase que Marinette associa aux mouvements des lèvres de son amie.

Le club Théâtre, sous la direction de madame Quinzel, finit par succéder au club Chorale puis les clubs de Kendo et d'Escrime le remplacèrent pour une démonstration qui déchaina un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Françoise Dupont monta ensuite sur l'estrade pour son discours. Après ce discours, une distribution d'enveloppe à l'intention de chaque élève devait avoir lieu. C'était leur cadeau de la part du collège et celui-ci oscillait toujours entre place de cinéma et place pour une exposition parisienne. On pariait cette année pour les places de cinéma.

« Avant de réellement commencer la partie qui sera sans aucun doute la plus ennuyeuse de cet après-midi, dit Françoise Dupont, j'aimerais vous voir à nouveau applaudir tous ceux qui sont montés sur cette estrade avant moi mais aussi tous ceux qui ont organisé cette fête et assuré son bon déroulement. »

Les applaudissements demandés retentirent. Quelqu'un cria :

« Faut compter Ladybug et Chat noir là-dedans ! »

Françoise Dupont inclina la tête. Les applaudissements redoublèrent. Il y eut quelques sifflements admiratifs et quelques cris d'encouragement pour les héros de Paris même s'ils n'étaient pas présents.

« Dommage que Ladybug et Chat noir ne soient pas là pour voir ça.

-Tu disais Alya ? »

Alya se mit à rire. Elle avait bien vu que Marinette avait la tête ailleurs.

« Toi, tu es en train d'essayer de voir si Adrien est revenu.

-Mais… Mais non ! Pas du tout ! répliqua Marinette en rougissant.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder. » intervint alors Nino qui venait de faire son apparition à côté des deux amies.

Le rougissement de Marinette s'accrut. Mieux valait sans doute ignorer Nino et Alya qui riaient doucement pour s'intéresser à nouveau au discours de Françoise Dupont.

« La partie ennuyeuse maintenant… »

La phrase provoqua quelques rires.

« Quand monsieur Damoclès m'a invité à venir, il m'a demandé de vous faire un discours et je vous avoue que la tentation a été grande de refuser. Rapporter des faits, ça, c'est une chose que je sais faire. Ecrire un discours, beaucoup moins, même s'il y a eu des moments dans ma vie où je me suis lancée dans de longs monologues. »

Le regard de Marinette avait à nouveau cessé de fixer l'estrade pour observer les alentours. Alya et Nino firent comme s'ils ne voyaient rien.

« Mais j'ai tout de même accepté la demande de votre principal et j'ai commencé à écrire une ébauche de ce discours. Je crois qu'il y était question de l'importance qu'un modèle peut avoir dans notre vie mais aussi de voyage et de destination. Il devait aussi y avoir quelques lignes sur les difficultés qu'on peut rencontrer dans sa vie et comment les surmonter. »

Le regard de Marinette s'illumina. Adrien venait de sortir des vestiaires.

« Et puisque nous nous approchons des fêtes de fin d'année, j'avais sans doute dû aussi y intégrer quelques phrases sur le changement et la joie de se retrouver ensemble… »

Marinette fixait Adrien qui était en train de parcourir l'assemblée du regard, sans doute pour pouvoir retrouver Nino.

« Il y avait donc beaucoup de choses dans ce discours. Peut-être même un peu trop. »

Marinette poussa Nino du coude.

« Je me suis donc posée une question et j'ai décidé de faire un choix. Cette question, c'était : s'il n'y avait qu'une chose, et une seule chose, que je voudrais vous dire, quelle serait-elle ? »

Nino regarda Marinette qui lui montra Adrien de la tête. Nino commença à lever le bras.

« Et mon choix s'est porté sur quelques phrases que j'ai entendu au cours d'un de mes voyages. »

Une lueur de reconnaissance éclaira soudain les yeux d'Adrien qui fit ensuite un pas en avant.

« Quand on ne peut plus courir, on rampe. »

Marinette fronça les sourcils. Adrien n'avait pas l'air de se diriger vers eux. Pourquoi ? Nino, comme Marinette, avait remarqué qu'Adrien n'était pas en train de venir vers eux. Il voulut l'appeler. Marinette l'arrêta d'un geste. Elle avait compris où il voulait aller.

« Et quand on ne peut plus ramper, on trouve quelqu'un pour nous porter. »

Dans un coin de la cour du collège Françoise Dupont, Adrien Agreste s'arrêta devant Nora Fries et commença à lui parler…

« Merci à tous pour votre attention. Je vais maintenant laisser la place à monsieur Damoclès et à madame Potts qui doivent, si j'ai bien compris, vous distribuer quelques cadeaux. Encore une fois, merci. »

Françoise Dupont quitta l'estrade et fut remplacée par le principal et la CPE. Nino, Alya et Marinette intégrèrent la longue file qui s'était formée devant l'estrade pour recevoir leur enveloppe.

« T'as parié sur quoi ? Ciné ou expo ? demanda Nino à Adrien quand celui les rejoignit après la distribution de leur cadeau.

-Il y a vraiment des paris là-dessus ?

-Oui. Oui. Ce sont Kim et Alix qui s'en occupent cette année. Avec les deux élèves de quatrième qui prendront le relais l'année prochaine.

-Nous ne sommes pas un peu trop jeunes pour ce genre de chose ?

-On ne gagne rien en fait, dit Alya, si ce n'est la satisfaction d'avoir eu raison.

-Mais les perdants se voient souvent obligés de relever des défis qui ne sont pas toujours très reluisants, intervint Marinette.

-C'est l'expérience qui parle. Quand on était en cinquième, elle a dû…

-Nino ! l'interrompit Marinette.

-Ok. Ok. Je ne dirais rien. »

Marinette poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Nino glissa rapidement à l'oreille d'Adrien qu'il lui raconterait tout plus tard.

« Non. C'est bon. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. » lui dit-il.

Un chien se colla soudain contre les jambes d'Adrien.

« Bugdog ? fit Nino.

-Il s'appelle Lucifer, dit Adrien en commençant à le caresser.

-C'est le chien de madame Dupont, ajouta Marinette à l'intention de Nino.

-Si Bugdog est là… commença à dire Alya.

-Lucifer. » rectifièrent en même temps et à mi-voix Marinette et Adrien.

Alya fit comme si elle ne les avait pas entendus et préféra parcourir le reste de la cour du collège du regard.

« Madame Dupont ! » cria-t-elle soudain en agitant le bras.

Celle-ci s'approcha. Son chien s'assit à côté d'elle après qu'elle se soit arrêtée près du groupe d'adolescents.

« Je me souviens vous avoir promis de répondre à quelques-unes de vos questions, Alya.

-Et merci beaucoup pour ça, madame. »

Françoise Dupont inclina la tête.

« Je vais aller vous chercher une chaise. » dirent en chœur Adrien et Marinette.

Ils se regardèrent.

« Enfin… Si tu veux…

-Non. Toi, si tu veux… »

Un sourire machiavélique éclaira le visage d'Alya.

« Vous n'avez qu'à y aller tous les deux. » dit-elle.

Marinette rougit. Adrien la regarda d'un air étonné puis posa les yeux sur Nino qui essayait de prendre un air innocent. Il avait dû manquer quelque chose…

« Marinette ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Oui. Je te fuis. Suis ! Je te suis. »

Marinette se retourna et se dirigea vers l'estrade. Adrien la suivit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour avec une chaise sur laquelle Françoise Dupont s'assit avec un soupir de soulagement. Son chien se coucha aussitôt à ses pieds.

« Une nouvelle question ? » demanda madame Dupont.

Marinette se pencha vers Nino pour lui demander discrètement :

« Combien de questions lui a -t-elle déjà posé ?

-Trop pour un aussi court laps de temps. »

Marinette regarda Alya. Un large sourire étirait ses lèvres. Que préparait donc sa meilleure amie ?

« Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de Fantômette ? »

La question eut l'air de beaucoup surprendre Françoise Dupont qui finit par baisser la tête.

« C'est un nom que je n'ai pas entendu depuis longtemps… »

Elle releva la tête et regarda Alya.

« Je vous félicite pour votre travail d'investigation, mademoiselle.

-Qui est Fantômette ? » demandèrent Marinette et Adrien.

Nino soupira. Il avait déjà entendu tout ça après leur cours d'arts plastiques.

« C'est une héroïne qui a été active des années soixante à quatre-vingt mais elle semble avoir complètement disparue vers 1986. Elle est beaucoup intervenue à Paris mais on trouve également sa trace en banlieue, notamment dans une petite ville dans laquelle habitait et habite toujours madame Dupont.

-Je réitère ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, mademoiselle. C'est un excellent travail d'investigation. »

Alya la remercia pour son compliment.

« Que voulez-vous savoir sur elle ? demanda ensuite madame Dupont.

-Tout ? »

Un petit rire secoua les épaules de Françoise Dupont.

« Ça risque d'être difficile. Je l'ai rencontrée plusieurs fois, bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais su quoi que ce soit d'intéressant sur elle.

-Il y en a eu d'autres héros à Paris… » murmura alors Marinette.

Alya se tourna, toute excitée vers Marinette, Nino et Adrien.

« Oui et je compte faire un article sur eux pour le Ladyblog. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je… Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. » dit Adrien.

Alya se retourna vers Françoise Dupont et commença à l'interroger. Marinette et Adrien n'écoutèrent que d'une oreille assez distraite l'enchaînement de questions et de réponses car ils étaient tous les deux bien trop occupés à réfléchir à l'information qu'Alya venait de leur apporter.

.O.

Plus tard, bien après la fête de noël du collège Françoise Dupont, un vieil homme, dans l'arrière-salle de sa boutique, se mit à préparer du thé en prévision d'une visite qu'il ne manquerait pas d'avoir.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il y en avait eu d'autres… » dit Marinette en Tikki en se couchant sur son lit.

Le vieil homme avait maintenant terminé ses préparatifs. Sa visiteuse n'allait pas tarder. Il le savait. Comme il savait qu'elle allait lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le prévenir mais il savait qu'elle viendrait. Elle était à Paris. Elle lui rendait toujours visite à la même heure quand elle était à Paris.

« Pourquoi ça t'étonne tant que ça ? Tu pensais être le premier Chat noir, gamin ? dit Plagg à Adrien.

-Non. Ça, ça semble logique. Mais d'autres héros masqués qui n'ont rien à voir avec les miraculous… » répondit Adrien.

On sonna chez le vieil homme. Il alla ouvrir. Il ne fut aucunement surpris de voir une femme au manteau et à la canne noire accompagnée d'un chien aux poils courts et bruns sur le pas de sa porte. Sa visiteuse était arrivée.

« Est-ce qu'il y en a eu beaucoup d'autres, Tikki ? demande ensuite Marinette.

-Il y en a eu plus qu'on ne le croit, Marinette. » répondit le kwami.

Le vieil homme s'inclina. Sa visiteuse fit de même.

« Maître Fu. » dit-elle.

Maître Fu répondit à son salut par un mot en chinois qui la fit sourire.

« Alors pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas au courant de leur existence, Plagg ? demanda Adrien.

-Vous les humains, vous avez toujours eu la mémoire courte. » répliqua Plagg en levant les yeux au ciel.

Fu et sa visiteuse s'étaient installés à une table toute proche d'une fenêtre pour prendre le thé. La visiteuse regardait son chien jouer avec la minuscule tortue qui ne quittait jamais Maitre Fu en souriant pendant qu'il leur servait à boire. Il lui tendit bientôt une tasse en prononçant le mot qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt pour la saluer.

« Esprit, dit-elle. Tous les autres utilisent fantôme ou ses variations. Vous êtes le seul à m'appeler Esprit.

-Ce mot vous sied. De plus, Esprit et Fantôme ne sont-ils pas synonymes dans votre langue ? »

 _Esprit_ inclina la tête pour acquiescer.

« Est-ce que tu l'as déjà rencontrée, Tikki ? Elle ou un autre héros masqué ? Quelqu'un qui n'a pas de miraculous, je veux dire, précisa Marinette.

-J'ai entendu parler d'elle mais je ne l'ai jamais officiellement rencontrée. D'autres en revanche, oui. »

Maître Fu et _Esprit_ commencèrent à boire leur thé dans le plus grand silence. Chien et tortue continuèrent leur jeu sous le regard amusé des deux buveurs de thé.

« Je suis allée les voir. » dit _Esprit_.

Maître Fu continua de boire.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris. »

Maître Fu e contenta de sourire.

« Il y a toujours eu des masques, gamin, Ils sont aussi vieux que les humains. C'est comme si vous en aviez besoin. » dit Plagg à Adrien après avoir avalé un énorme morceau de camembert.

Après une énième gorgée de thé, Maître Fu demanda :

« Vous ont-ils plu ?

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de mon approbation, répondit _Esprit_.

-Ce n'est pas la question que je vous ai posé.

-Je sais. »

 _Esprit_ ne comptait pas répondre à cette question de tout façon. Ainsi qu'elle venait de le dire, Ladybug et Chat noir n'avaient pas besoin de son approbation.

« Alya a dit qu'elle avait disparu en 1986. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? demanda Marinette à Tikki qui voletait à côté de sa tête.

-Non mais je t'assure qu'elle est toujours en vie.

-Je m'en doutais. »

 _Esprit_ avait elle aussi une question à poser à maître Fu. Y répondrait-il ?

« L'avez-vous fait exprès ?

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ce que vous voulez dire.

-Le collège Françoise Dupont, maître Fu. Tous les deux. »

Maître Fu but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé.

« Le hasard n'appartient pas à ce monde. Tout n'est que fatalité, dit-il.

-C'est ce que se plaît à répéter le propriétaire de la boutique mais c'est une chose à laquelle je n'ai jamais cru. » répliqua _Esprit_.

 _Esprit_ n'avait jamais aimé l'idée de Destin et de Fatalité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Plagg à Adrien en le voyant s'installer à son ordinateur.

-Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé l'année où elle a disparu. »

Plagg préférait manger son camembert mais il finit tout de même par s'approcher pour regarder ce que les différents écrans de l'ordinateur d'Adrien affichaient. Le kwami pouvait y voir un certain nombre d'articles de vieux journaux qui avaient été numérisés.

« On dirait presque tu ne crois pas à son existence…

-J'y crois. Ne t'inquiète pas. » le rassura Adrien.

Maître Fu et _Esprit_ avaient tous les deux fini de boire leur thé mais leur conversation était loin d'être terminée.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, dit maître Fu.

-Parce que vous connaissez déjà ma réponse. » répliqua _Esprit_.

Maître Fu ne nia pas.

« Dans tous les cas, dit-il, je suis heureux que cette rencontre ait eu lieu. »

 _Esprit_ en était heureuse aussi, mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons que lui.

« Et pourquoi ? demanda Plagg.

-Parce que c'est la seule explication possible à la carte que j'ai trouvé dans mon enveloppe.

-Quelle carte ?! »

Adrien montra la carte en question à Plagg.

« Je pense que la personne qui a glissé cette carte dans mon enveloppe sait qui je suis. » ajouta Marinette après avoir montré la carte dont elle venait de parler à Tikki.

Tikki prit aussitôt un air soucieux.

« Il parait qu'elle a toujours été bonne à ce jeu-là de toute façon, dit Plagg après avoir examiné la carte.

-Tu n'es pas inquiet ? » le questionna Adrien.

Maitre Fu soupira. Peut-être était-il temps de confier ouvertement à sa visiteuse ce qu'il voulait.

« Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme, dit-il. Un grand gardien. Je n'ai jamais vraiment…

-Porté de masque ? suggéra Esprit.

-Eté réellement un masque, rectifia maître Fu.

-Nous sommes tous des masques.

-Mais certains le portent plus explicitement que d'autres.

-Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas porté le mien.

-Le masque ne vous quitte jamais vraiment.

-J'en suis consciente mais eux, le sont-ils ? »

Maître Fu savait beaucoup de chose mais comme _Esprit_ , il était incapable de répondre à cette question.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle ne dira rien, gamin. » dit Plagg à Adrien.

Oui, Plagg n'était pas le moins du monde inquiet. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré jusqu'à maintenant mais leur monde était petit. Cet après-midi l'avait prouvé.

« Comment le sais-tu ?

-Elle n'a rien dit cet après-midi, non ? »

Adrien ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire Plagg. Cet après-midi ? Elle n'avait rien dit cet après-midi ? Il écarquilla soudain les yeux et retourna à ses recherches. Oui. C'était bien là. Françoise Dupont. Blessée en 1986. Rue de Rennes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Tikki ?

-Je ne sais pas, Marinette. »

Peut-être devraient-elles aller voir le grand gardien ? Tikki savait qu'il la connaissait. Leur monde était si petit. Il pourrait sans doute leur dire si… Mais il y avait cette carte qu'elle avait laissé à Marinette et pendant l'après-midi, elle…

« Est-ce que tu croies qu'elle va le dire à quelqu'un, Tikki ? A mes parents ? Demanda Marinette, inquiète.

-Non. Elle n'a rien dit cet après-midi alors qu'elle aurait pu le faire à n'importe quel moment.

-Elle était… »

Marinette se tut.

Chat noir qui revenait. Lucifer devant lui… Comme si…

Lucifer qui s'était interposé entre Alya et elle… Comme quand Chloé…

« Marinette était en salle des professeurs avec moi. » avait dit…

« Elle est beaucoup intervenue à Paris mais on trouve également sa trace en banlieue, notamment dans une petite ville dans laquelle habitait… »

Cet air mélancolique quand Alya lui avait demandé…

« J'ai compris ! » s'exclama Marinette.

Maitre Fu avait une dernière question à poser à _Esprit_.

« Les aiderez-vous ?

-C'est leur combat mais nous les aiderons si c'est ce qu'ils désirent.

-Nous ?

-Vous savez de qui je parle. Notre monde est petit… »

Maître Fu inclina la tête.

« Je leur fournirai donc un moyen de vous joindre dès que l'occasion se présentera, dit-il.

-L'occasion s'est déjà présentée. » l'informa _Esprit_.

La nouvelle surprit maître Fu et il le montra avant de répliquer :

« Votre journée a apparemment été fructueuse.

-Je n'ai fait que leur laisser une adresse et un message. Rien ne les oblige à l'utiliser. » lui répondit celle qu'il nommait _Esprit_.

Maître Fu inclina la tête. Une rencontre, une adresse et un message, c'était déjà beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer.

« Tu as encore du fromage ? »

Adrien ne répondit pas à la question de Plagg. Il était bien trop occupé à lire et à relire l'adresse mail et le message qui était sur la carte qu'il avait trouvé dans son enveloppe. Plagg soupira. Comme on n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, il se débrouilla tout seul pour trouver un nouveau morceau de camembert à déguster.

« Tu vas lui écrire ? demanda-t-il en s'installant sur le bureau d'Adrien avec le fromage qu'il venait de trouver.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ? »

Mais pas aujourd'hui, c'était certain. Un autre jour, peut-être, s'il en avait besoin…

« Marinette, descend ! Ton père et moi, nous voulons te parler. »

Marinette ferma les yeux tandis que Tikki voletait plus près de sa joue pour la rassurer. Le moment, et la conversation, qu'elle redoutait depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison ce matin était apparemment arrivé. Elle se leva en soupirant, la carte qu'elle avait trouvé dans son enveloppe dans la main. Elle la regarda, la relut.

« Marinette ! »

Marinette accrocha la carte sur son mur, à côté des photos d'Adrien, puis elle descendit au salon pour discuter avec ses parents. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle enverrait un message à l'adresse qui se trouvait sur la carte mais un jour, peut-être, si elle en avait besoin… Pour l'instant, elle allait se contenter de penser au message qui l'accompagnait.

 _Le monde aura toujours besoin d'héroïnes et de héros, qu'ils soient masqués ou non._

 _Merci pour tout._

 _._

 **FIN**

* * *

Toute ressemblance avec un projet d'arts plastiques qu'on a pu me donner à faire quand j'étais en troisième est totalement fortuite et involontaire...

Je vais maintenant rendre à César ce qui appartient à César…

Je rends Ladybug et tous ses personnages à Thomas Astruc.

Pour les lignes « Quand on ne peut pas marcher, on rampe. Et quand on ne peut plus ramper, on trouve quelqu'un pour nous porter » et « Le hasard n'appartient pas à ce monde. Tout n'est que fatalité », celles-ci appartiennent respectivement à Firefly, créé par Joss Whedon, et à XXXHolic de CLAMP.

Tous les différents héros masqués et leurs super vilains qui ont trouvé le moyen de se faufiler dans ce texte appartiennent pour la plupart d'entre eux à DC et Marvel.

Fantômette, enfin, est la création de Georges Chaulet.

Maintenant, on va remercier quelques personnes…

Tous mes remerciements à **Oceanna** puisque nos conversations ont permis à ce texte de mûrir et de grandir (Pas trop mal, j'ose espérer), à **Aqualys** pour ses encouragements et à **XY** pour avoir supporté mes plaintes et mes lectures à voix haute de ces derniers jours. En fait, merci à tous les membres du Forum Francophone qui ont dû supporter mes plaintes en voyant ce texte s'allonger et s'allonger encore…

Un grand merci à **Draki** sans qui ce texte n'existerait pas. Encore une fois, joyeux noël et j'espère que ça t'aura plu.

Et pour finir, merci à ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici et qui ont lu ce long one-shot jusqu'au bout. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter et si certains parmi vous sont intéressés par l'article qu'Alya a pu écrire sur les vieux héros, par la poursuite du Prince Nosferal ou par les vieux super-héros qui s'envoient des messages sur les deux petits-nouveaux (Selina Kyle est déjà en train de remplir les papiers d'adoption pour Adrien...)... dîtes-le moi. On verra ce que je peux faire à ce sujet.

Joyeux noël et bonne année !

* * *

Dernière partie modifiée le 6 janvier 2018. En espérant qu'elle soit un peu plus compréhensible maintenant.

Texte relu et édité le 18 novembre 2019.


	2. Bonus

Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone. Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème **«** **Nouveau** **»**. Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été rédigé en 2h et en décalé de la Nuit.

Contrainte et forcée par _Aqualys_ , voilà donc un petit bonus de l'histoire qui se trouve au chapitre précédent et qui concerne ce que nous avons tous les deux affectueusement appelé « Le Club de Bridge » c'est-à-dire la bande de vieux super-héros qui ont beaucoup discuté ces derniers temps. Je vous laisse deviner sur quel sujet.

Pour les membres du FoF et participantes de la nuit qui traîneraient ici. J'ai beaucoup hésité sur la note de compréhension de ce texte pour finalement la mettre à 4/5 parce que j'ai considéré que la seule chose à savoir, c'était qu'il était question de super-héros adolescent intervenant à Paris. J'ai tout de même peur que quelques blagues passent au travers par non-connaissance de la référence mais… Tant pis ?

Bonne lecture à toute !

.

* * *

 **Les petits Nouveaux**

.

Françoise Dupont était à Paris le jour où avait eu lieu la première attaque d'akuma. Elle avait aussitôt pensé à un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux clairs dont la jeunesse n'était qu'apparente et à ce qu'il lui avait dit quand elle l'avait rencontré pendant l'un de ses nombreux voyages.

« Le hasard n'appartient pas à ce monde. Tout n'est que fatalité. »

Elle ne l'avait pas cru. Elle ne le croyait toujours pas et ce, même si deux adolescents aux costumes rappelant une coccinelle et un chat noir venaient de faire leur apparition à Paris. Ce n'était pas une question de destin ou de fatalité. Elle savait juste que ce moment allait finir par arriver.

Agatha fut la première à prendre de ses nouvelles. Françoise était encore dans les rues de Paris quand elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle le sortit de sa poche sans presser le pas malgré la panique que tous ces grotesques pantins de pierre avait provoqué. Le message était simple. Leur code pour demander si tout allait bien. Françoise y répondit rapidement. Un deuxième message d'Agatha suivit sa réponse.

 _« Joanne ? »_

 _« Non. Ils n'auront pas besoin de son aide. Merci. »_

Françoise savait la réponse énigmatique mais Agatha ne lui envoya aucun autre message. Elle avait sans doute décidé d'attendre son retour chez elle pour en savoir plus. Françoise savait déjà que son amie ne serait pas la seule ce soir à l'interroger sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Paulette et Taddeus furent les seconds à la contacter. Un coup de téléphone peu après son arrivée dans son appartement parisien afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. La conversation ne dura que quelques minutes. Françoise avait du travail et Paulette et Taddeus avaient leurs enfants et petit-enfants chez eux. François reçut un email de Mike peu après ce coup de téléphone. Il lui disait qu'il se connecterait ce soir et qu'elle avait intérêt à faire de même. Il la connaissait et il était certain qu'elle savait ce qui était en train de se tramer. Françoise répondit à l'email de Mike et lui assura qu'elle se connecterait bien ce soir, sans lui dire quand exactement. Elle se mit ensuite au travail, à son vrai travail, celui de Françoise Dupont.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Françoise reçut un autre email. De Patricia. Son message était simple et, en fait, adressé à Paulette, Taddeus , Mike, Agatha et elle-même.

 _« On dirait bien que je vais devoir revenir à Paris. »_

C'est après avoir vu le message de Patricia que Françoise se connecta.

.

 _**F est en ligne.**_

 _**B :** Ils peuvent être à Paris en moins d'1H. Vous n'avez qu'à appeler._

 _._

Françoise leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel. Un grand nombre de fenêtres de conversation privée commencèrent à apparaître sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Les langues étaient diverses et les messages oscillaient entre un et une petite dizaine de mots. On pouvait cependant tous les résumer par un simple : « Putain d'américains. »

.

 _**Diane :** Papa…_

 _**Purple Cat :** Laisse-moi faire ma chérie._

 _**Purple Cat :** Ce que mon cher et tendre époux veut dire, c'est : si le chaton et dame fortune ont besoin d'aide, nous l'offrons avec plaisir._

 _**F :** Encore faudrait-il qu'ils soient au courant de notre existence pour ça._

 _._

Les exclamations de surprises furent nombreuses. Françoise ferma les yeux. Elle s'était attendue à une telle réaction. Quand elle les rouvrit, une nouvelle fenêtre de conversation privée était apparue sur son écran.

.

 _**B est en train d'écrire.**_

 _ **.**_

Françoise fut plus rapide que lui.

.

 **F :** _Aucune question. Aucune intervention. Mon pays. Mes affaires._

 _._

Ce fut suffisant pour le faire taire mais elle connaissait sa paranoïa. Il reviendrait certainement à la charge prochainement. Françoise retourna ensuite sur la conversation générale.

.

 _**Danseuse :** F, tu savais que ça allait arriver._

 _**F :** Oui. Et ?_

 _**E.T. :** Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es pire que lui._

 _**Lumière :** Personne ne peut être pire que lui._

 _**B :** F, Dis-nous au moins d'où viennent leur pouvoir._

 _._

Françoise soupira.

.

 _**F :** Magie._

 _._

Silence. Une autre réaction à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Une bonne partie d'entre eux avait des pouvoirs et pour certains d'entre eux, c'étaient même des pouvoirs que l'on disait magique mais… Mais la magie, ça restait quelque chose de si particulier.

.

 _**Amazone :** Si F les connaît et se porte garante d'eux…_

 _**B :** Quand est-ce que tu vas entrer en contact avec eux ?_

 _**Purple Cat est en train d'écrire.**_

 _**F :** Je sais ce qu'il veut dire. Pas besoin de traduction._

 _**F :** B, Je les contacterai en temps et en heure._

 _**F :** Et quand je le ferai, vous serez les premiers au courant._

Il n'y eut aucune réaction pendant un long moment.

 **B :** _Est-ce que tu sais qui ils sont ?_

 _**F est hors ligne.**_

 _ **.**_

Les jours passèrent. Les attaques sur Paris aussi. Ladybug et Chat noir, c'était le nom qu'ils s'étaient donnés, s'en occupaient sans rencontrer de flagrants problèmes. Françoise ignorait avec soin les mails et autres messages qu'elle pouvait recevoir de ceux qui avaient ou avaient eu, comme elle, une double identité.

Le public, ceux qui n'avaient pas eu leur vie, l'ignorait – quand ils ne les avaient pas complètement oublié - mais ils étaient en contact les uns avec les autres. Depuis longtemps. Entre leurs millionnaires et leurs génies de l'informatique, il avait été si simple pour eux de développer leur propre réseau, en parallèle du MILNET des militaires et du NSFnet des universitaires. Ce réseau existait toujours aujourd'hui. Différemment évidemment. Mais il existait.

.

 _ **De S.K-W à F.**_

 _ **Objet : Rooftop Romance.**_

 _ **1 pièce jointe.**_

 _Voilà qui me rappelle quelques souvenirs..._

 _._

Françoise ouvrit immédiatement le fichier que Sélina lui avait envoyé. C'était la photo de deux adolescents, assis épaule contre épaule, sur ce qui était sans aucun doute un toit parisien.

Putain de chauve-souris paranoïaque !

.

 _**F (invisible) :** Est-ce que je dois sauter dans un avion pour lui régler son compte ?_

 _**Purple Cat :** Non. Ne t'inquiète pas._

 _**Purple Cat :** Babs veille. Dick aussi._

 _**Purple Cat :** Et je lui ai dit que je ressortirai le fouet s'il tentait quoi que ce soit._

 _**F (invisible) :** Ce que vous faites dans votre chambre ne m'a jamais intéressée._

 _**Purple Cat :** Ma chérie, jamais la chambre pour le fouet._

 _**F (invisible) :** Voilà qui doit ravir les paparazzi qui campent toujours devant votre porte._

 _**Purple Cat :** Oh que non. Tu sais bien que nous sommes vieux. Le sexe, ce n'est plus de notre âge._

 _**F (invisible) :** Tu m'en diras tant._

 _**F (invisible) est en train d'écrire.**_

 _**F (invisible) est en train d'écrire.**_

 _**F (invisible) est en train d'écrire.**_

 _**F (invisible) :** Ce n'est pas contre lui._

 _**Purple Cat :** Il le sait Little Ghost. Il le sait._

 _**Purple Cat est en train d'écrire.**_

 _**Purple Cat :** Nous avons discuté. Nous sommes arrivés à un accord. Plus de question. Nous aimons tous notre vie privée. Pourquoi devrions-nous en priver ces deux petits ?_

 _**F (invisible) :** Merci._

 _**Purple Cat :** Remercie plutôt Diana, Babs, Lo et Agatha._

 _._

Les deux femmes changèrent ensuite de sujet et tandis que leur nouvelle conversation se poursuivait, Françoise envoya quelques messages de remerciement à Diana, Barbara, Loïs et Agatha. Le soir venue, elle se connecta à leur messagerie instantanée mais ne resta pas en mode invisible cette fois. Il n'y eut aucune question sur Ladybug et Chat noir.

Les jours passèrent. Les attaques aussi. Les questions ne firent aucune apparition.

.

 _**Diane :** Ce n'est pas drôle._

 _**Danseuse :** Oh que si !_

 _**Purple Cat :** A sa décharge, nous avons toutes et tous côtoyé, plus ou moins intimement, le côté obscur à un moment ou à un autre._

 _**Escargot :** Tel père, tel fils._

 _**B :** Terry n'est pas mon fils._

 _._

Françoise suivait du coin de l'œil l'échange qui se déroulait sur leur conversation générale pendant qu'elle travaillait sur un nouvel article. Terry venait apparemment de se faire briser le cœur par une jeune voleuse. L'affaire prêtait évidemment aux rires vu le passé et le mariage de son mentor.

.

 **Amazone :** _Et comment vont les tiens, F ?_

 _._

Il n'y avait plus eu de question, plus vraiment, sur Ladybug et Chat noir, mais ils suivaient tous attentivement ce qui se passait à Paris. Les deux jeunes héros étaient même un sujet récurrent dans la conversation privée qu'entretenait les français de leur réseau. Personne ne posait de questions à François mais on parlait d'eux et étrangement, et sans que Françoise ne comprennent vraiment comment, ils étaient devenus ses protégés. Barry avait même osé un « Et comment vont tes petits-enfants ? » il y a quelques temps avant de se rétracter le plus rapidement possible.

Ces deux adolescents ne connaissaient même pas son existence mais pour tous les autres, ils étaient à elle. Pas à Agatha, Mike, Patricia, Paulette ou Taddeus qui étaient tous aussi français qu'elle. Ils étaient ses protégés.

.

 _ **De Damoclès – Collège Françoise Dupont à Françoise Dupont.**_

 _ **Objet : Fête de noël du Collège.**_

 _Bonjour madame,_

 _Ainsi que je n'ai cessé de vous le dire. C'est un plaisir d'avoir pu reprendre cette correspondance avec vous. Vos messages sont toujours les bienvenus et c'est un plaisir de vous donner des nouvelles du collèges._

 _Les fêtes de fin d'année approchent et nous avons pour tradition d'organiser une petite fête au collège le dernier jour de cours qui précèdent les vacances. Ce serait un honneur pour nous de vous accueillir cette année. Peut-être même pourriez-vous faire un petit discours pour encourager les élèves ?_

 _En attente de votre réponse._

 _Cordialement._

 _H. Damoclès, principal du collège Françoise Dupont_

 _._

Françoise lut plusieurs fois le message que le principal du collège qui portait son nom lui avait envoyé. Elle avait bien fait de se remettre à lui écrire. Il venait de lui offrir sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de le demander l'occasion qu'elle attendait.

.

 _**F est en ligne.**_

 _**F :** Je les vois demain._

 _._

* * *

Très différent de ce que j'avais en tête au départ, je dois dire. Pas grave ?

.

* * *

Par ordre d'apparition ou de citation (oui, il était sans doute temps... Désolée...)

= Françoise Dupont / Fantômette / _**F**_ (création de Georges Chaulet)

= Agatha Cherry / Enigma / _**Danseuse**_ (création d'Eunice Alvarado Ellis)

= Paulette Stravinsky / Paulette Comète (création parodique de Mathieu Sopin et Christian Rossi)

= Taddeus Tenterhook / Photonik / **_Lumière_** (création de Ciro Tota)

= Mike Ross / Mikros / Le titan microscopique (création de Jean-Yves Mitton)

= Patricia Hope / Phénix (création des italiens Corsini et Bernasconi)

= Bruce Wayne / Batman / _**B**_

= Helena Wayne / Huntress / **_Diane_**

= Sélina Kyle-Wayne / Catwoman / _**Purple Cat**_

= Clark Kent / Superman / **_E.T._**

= Princesse Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman / _**Amazone**_

= Barbara Gordon / Babs / Batgirl / Oracle / _**Delphes**_

= Richard John Grayson / Dick / Robin / Nigthwing

= Loïs Lane / Lo

= Barry Allen / Flash / _**Escargot**_

= Terrence McGinnis / Terry / Batman

* * *

Edité le 18 novembre 2019


End file.
